Colorful Sound
by Hotaru Tora
Summary: Ayane a cat demon has been forced into joining the Urameshi team. She's there to help, but she referrs to it as babysitting. But there's more to this cat demon then meets the eye. There is a lot of mystery in her past, that not even Koenma knows about.
1. Chapter 1

I sat irritable on the ground, leaning against a tree. 'Why me?' I thought to myself. The two demons that had me, conversed amongst themselves by the fire several feet away from me. I gave them a very dirty look. I fidgeted uncomfortably in the straight-jacket they had put me in. My jeans were ripped partly from the struggle, and partly from prior fights. My dirty skater shoes were surprisingly undamaged. The two demons looked over at the noise and stared at me; I ignored them and tried moving my arms so they would be more comfortable, with no success. I sighed slightly sadly, me face not hiding my sadness. The two demons looked at each other. I watched them straining my chocolate (with one tip tan) cat ears to try and hear what they were saying, but it didn't work. My brown, tan tipped tail twitched on the ground irritably. The two seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to take the straight jacket off. The long pinkish red head one seemed to be the more reasonable and compassionate one. The black spiky haired kid seemed cold and less trusting. My neck had become stiff because they also had a chain around my neck like some kind of animal. I moved my neck as much as I could, whining slightly. Suddenly the red head got up and walked over to me. I faked being scared as my bright blue eyes watched him closely. He knelt down next to me, smiling very gently.

"I'm sorry… but we can't take you out... we have orders… but I can do this for you." He takes off the chain around my neck, I felt instantly lifted by the lack of metal around my neck, but as expected, he put a collar in its place, with the chain on it. I had to admit it was better for my neck, but I wasn't too happy about still being stuck in the jacket. After I didn't reply to him he got up and went back to his friend, leaving me to pout. 'Stupid kitsune' I thought harshly to myself.

I ended up lying on the ground, only half asleep. I was positive my guards would stay up all night, or take shifts to make sure I didn't get away. I had to admit it was kind of cold at night, and I couldn't help but shiver occasionally. I was actually almost completely asleep when suddenly I felt someone gently lift my head from the ground; I was surprised but pretended as if I was still sleeping. When my head was put back down it was on a pillow, which surprised me. Then I was covered with a blanket. When I heard the person walking away I half opened my eyes, and to my massive surprise it wasn't the kitsune… but the spiky haired boy. I noticed the kitsune was sleeping by the fire with a pillow and blanket as well. I watched the spiky haired boy for a moment or two wondering why he would do something so nice when he clearly didn't trust me. I got over it and started to fall asleep again. My final thought before drifting into sleep was who had set these two on me… and I knew exactly who it was.

"What is the meaning of this Koenma?! You jerk!" I yelled loudly at the toddler prince who actually coward slightly behind his desk, clearly afraid of me. The kitsune and the fire oni watched me yelling at him, the oni still holding the chain that attached to the collar around my neck. Koenma had been smart to put me in a magic diminishing straight-jacket, or he would be in a lot of pain at the moment.

"I'm sorry Ayane! I had to! The spirit world needs your assistance!" He yelled to me cowering behind his desk. I glared up at the desk, but then sighed. I was going to regret this.

"What do you need me for?" I now spoke calmly and in control. Koenma sat up slightly looking at me making sure I didn't still have blood lust against him. I looked at him with a calm look.

Koenma coughed trying to regain his composure before talking calmly. "Well we need you to join a spirit detective's team of demon fighters." The two demons behind me got both curious and slightly shocked looks. I got an irritated face again.

"You want ME to baby-sit a bunch of wussy spirit detectives when they go out to fight weak level demons?" I laughed sarcastically. "I don't think so." The two demons behind me looked insulted.

Koenma smirked slightly as he replied. "Good cause you're baby-sitting my best spirit detective, another human with strong spirit energy, and 2 demons... actually… the same two that are standing behind you." I blinked and looked at the two behind me, and then looked back at Koenma with a curious grin.

"Seriously? Well then... I guess it won't be AS bad as I first thought… but why do you need me to baby-sit them? They can't be in too much danger with this job." I was actually curious for the answer and the two demons behind me seemed irritated by how they're being treated like weak humans.

"Actually they get all of my top missions, believe it or not." I wasn't actually surprised I mean just two of them had managed to capture me, cheaply by they did it. They had jumped me from behind in a demon bar. They had stuck me with a needle with a drug on it and I passed out.

"Well at least I won't get bored... since I'm gonna be saving their sorry asses." I smirked looking at the two behind me. They gave me an irritated look. I grinned.

Koenma was watching me curiously. "I was really expecting you to break out by now... even without your spirit energy." I blinked looking at him, and smiled. I then easily and quickly got out of the straight jacket and collar.

"Well I wanted to see where these two were taking me." The demons seemed surprised at how easily I got out. I was very proud of myself. I loved showing off, I like people knowing I was strong. I jumped as the doors suddenly burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

As the doors burst open I turned and stared. Three people entered the room. Botan was one of them; she was the grim reaper, a very annoying hyperactive grim reaper. The other 2 were human boys, they both had high amount of spirit energy, but one had something else. The one with greasy black hair looked irritated. The other boy seemed unaffected. Koenma looked at them both. They seemed unaware at my presence.

"What do you want Binky-breath?!" The greasy haired one yelled at the now irritated Koenma. I just watched curiously.

Koenma retaliated irritable, "I've told you not to call me that Yusuke! And I've brought you here to meet your new team mate." Koenma smiled slightly, and Yusuke looked very uncaring.

"I don't care about a new member! We don't need anymore members!" I smirked deciding to voice my existence.

"Well I see why you want me to baby-sit Koenma… it's soo hard to believe that this pathetic little spirit detective can take care of himself." Yusuke immediately looked over as I spoke, and glared at him, but it changed to shock and slight curiosity as he noticed who... or WHAT I was. I gave him a smirk, walking over to him and pinching his cheek tauntingly. "Awww does the cat have the poor little spirit detectives tongue?" He swatted my hand away with a glare.

"Who do you think you are?! Don't treat me like a child!" He seemed peeved at how I was treating him. I gave him a cattish grin.

I hugged him suddenly as I spoke, I was shorter then him. "Aww you didn't tell me I had cute teammates Koenma!" I grinned and Yusuke blushed slightly, and started mumbling. I snickered and released him; suddenly the other boy was right there talking to me.

"Hi! I'm your teammate too! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! You can call me Kuwabara though!" I looked at him but couldn't help but smile at his funny friendly face; I couldn't say he was attractive though.

I hugged him, he was even taller then Yusuke was. "Awww and their so friendly!" He seemed very happy at the hug. Koenma sighed.

"Let him go Ayane…. You can't use your lust here… they're your teammates... not your enemies." I released Kuwabara as directed. I pouted slightly, and the guys seemed surprised at the comment.

"Lust?" The kitsune asked curiously. I didn't like my secrets reviled but I knew they would find out quick enough.

Koenma answered his question confidently. "Well Ayane here… she is a demon... and she has the unnatural ability to attract and manipulate any person who likes females, whether male or female she can pull it off. Thus our nick name for her is Ayane Gokai… That's why I had to make sure I sent two strong demons to go get her. And put her in a straight jacket." I got a pouty face.

"Yeah why was that necessary?" I gave him a look.

"Because you can easily manipulate someone when you have free arms and body movements. So I lessened the risk." He was right but it didn't make me any happier about it.

"So you sent Kurama and Hiei out to get her... but not us?!" Yusuke sounded insulted.

"I just told you! Plus did you see how fast she took both you and Kuwabara over?!" Koenma seemed irritated by his insolence. Yusuke pouted slightly having to admit he had a point. I couldn't help but grin at this.

Kurama spoke next, "Plus you two were at school… on a trip, remember?" He seemed very sure and factual about it. Yusuke pouted still, nodding. Kurama smiled softly. Hiei stayed silent and cold. I couldn't help but to think that this was going to be a fun group to hang around. I knew that this would be better then traveling around by myself in the demon world. Plus I get to spend a ton of time with a bunch of guys, human or not it didn't really matter to me. Even though I was forced into all this, I couldn't help but feel like I needed this. I haven't had a real relationship with much of anyone, if just being friends, or lovers. I haven't had either in a really long time. I watched them all for the next couple of hours we were there. I felt slightly out of place among them. Kurama and Hiei seemed best friends and were always together, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara were best friends always fooling around. Botan had already left to do work, and Koenma was busy with paperwork. I sat there silently as everyone else conversed amongst themselves. It seems I had already been forgotten about, but it wasn't something I wasn't used to. I was surprised when Kurama suddenly walked over to me. I looked up at him curiously; he gave me a kind smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Kurama, as he spoke. "You look kinda lonely." I blinked and then smirked.

"Nah I'm fine.. I'm used to being alone… if you didn't notice when you kidnapped me… I was traveling the demon world by myself." I pretended as if I really hadn't been interested in being with people, even though I sorta did. He looked at me curiously as if trying to read me. Even if he could I wasn't going to give him a chance. I smirked getting up and as I did wrapping my arms around his neck. He seemed slightly shocked at this and I just gave him a cattish smile. He blushed very lightly; I could feel him get slightly uncomfortable. I giggled lightly in his ear. "What's wrong foxy? The kitty got your tongue?"

He coughed slightly as he pulled away blushing lightly still. "No.. I'm fine." I grinned at him, and sat back down.

"Good. Cause it would be a shame if you'd already fallen for me like a human." I smirked as I looked at him. He seemed to pout or glare slightly at the comment, but it changed as he knew it was true.

"Now, now Ayane… leave them alone." I looked up at Koenma with a skeptical look as if saying 'yeah sure.. I'll get right on that' very sarcastically. "Now Ayane you're going to be going to live with Kurama." I blink and look at him.

"I'm going to do what now?!" I was not going to hide my shock, I didn't live with people, people lived with me. "What happened to my house?!"

"I sorry but I can't quite trust you to be on your own… you have a bad habit of suddenly leaving without telling anyone." I pouted, but knew he was right, even though I owned a house; I had never stayed there longer then a couple months. I was a free bird who wanted to always be on the move; well that's how I've been. I've never stuck around long enough to know if that's what I really want. I sighed.

"Fine… I don't really have a choice anyway." I was a little bummed about having to go live in an unfamiliar house with a demon I didn't really know at all. My ear twitched showing my irritation.

"You'll also have to take on a human identity." I blinked and looked at him.

"I have to do what now?! You never told me I'd have to pose as a stupid human!" I was exasperated.

"Hey!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled at once. I looked at them and then looked down.

"Sorry." I mumbled, they seemed surprised but knew it was real because I wasn't told to do so. I then looked at Koenma before anyone said anything about it. "Fine I'll do it… but just know that you owe me for this."

Koenma smiled sincerely. "Yes I know… Thank you for your cooperation Ayane. Now if you take on your human identity you can go with Kurama, he'll bring you to your house to get your stuff, and then you'll go to his house. But be careful, he lives with his mother, and she only knows him by Shuichi Minamino, then name she gave him at birth." I was surprised to find out Kurama had a human mother; if a demon was related to a human most times they would just kill them. I nodded.

"Alright… so he's Shuichi… well then… I'm now…" I thought for a moment and suddenly in a puff of smoke my appearance changed. I was now about 4'10", small and cute, my eyes were cute childish and big, they were bright blue. My hair was no longer the straight chocolate brown, but now a beautiful wavy purple color. I looked absolutely adorable, just like a cute human girl. My outfit had also changed. I was now in a blue long sleeved shirt with a side off one shoulder, and navy blue loose mini skirt. My tan flat boots went ¾ of the way up my calves, and my white socks ended a couple inches over my knee. I had a very innocent look. "Nara Umeko."

"Very nice." Koenma had spoken; everyone else was staring at me surprised and blushing slightly. They all seemed cautious of me because they didn't want to get trapped in my lust web. Koenma seemed to have noticed this. "Don't worry too much. She won't be as bad as before… the thing is with Ay- Nara is that when she takes on a new identity, she is that identity. It's very complicated, but she is no longer Ayane, at least not for now. You need to be careful, because it is somewhat like Youko and Kurama. If you rub Nara the wrong way you have a good possibility of Ayane coming back out to kick your ass."

I suddenly changed back. "Way to make me sound like a bitch Koenma!" He jumped and stared.

"See what I mean? We don't even know if Ayane is the original. We've only known about her for a couple of years, and she has taken on other identities, so we aren't positive what the original might be." Everyone was now staring at me. It made me slightly uneasy, and my ear twitch showed everyone that I was. "For any means just keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, yeah they'll watch me like a hawk… can we go now?" I was becoming irritated by having to be there so long. Koenma nodded.

"Go ahead… but make sure to go back to Nara before meeting anyone." I nodded and was already heading towards the door.

"Alright will do!" The boys watched me walk off. Koenma sighed and then the boys followed, but only Kurama came with me. The other's all went home. Suddenly we were standing in the woods in the human world. I spoke sarcastically. "Oh joy… the human world… this is going to be loads of fun."


	4. Chapter 4

We had started walking through the woods in silence. I didn't speak, and Kurama stayed silent. We finally stopped as we found a rather large house in the woods. Kurama looked at it curiously and I took down a guard from around it heading towards the door.

"This is your house?" He already seemed to know the answer, but asked the question anyway.

"Yep this is it." I went inside. Kurama followed catiously. He stood in the living room just inside the door. I had headed upstairs and to my room. I hadn't been to this place in a long time, and it brought back memories. I didn't take the time to stop and remember. I just quickly gathered my stuff changing the clothes I had to make them fit my Nara personality and body. Once I had gathered what I needed including a couple of hidden weapons, I headed downstairs again with my bag. Kurama had been looking around the room but his attention turned to me when I came back down. "Alright let's get going." I walked past him and out the door. He seemed surprised at the fact that I didn't want to spend much time there. He followed closing the door behind him. He walked over to me and I put back up the wards. I then turned and started walking off again. Kurama watched me before following.

Kurama had taken the lead. When we came to the end of the woods he stopped. I stopped also giving him a confused look.

"What?" He turned and looked at me.

"You need to take your Nara form now. People in this part of the city know of me, plus a cat girl walking around would be a bad idea." I blinked looking at him. Then in a puff of smoke I changed back into cute Nara and her outfit. But honestly my bag was a little heavy for Nara, but not too heavy for it to bother me. Kurama nodded. "Good now come on." He waited for me to move first which I did and as I passed him he lightly touched me on the back of my shoulder, which surprised me. I kept walking stumbling out of the woods. I stood waiting for Kurama since I had no idea where we were going. He came out and started walking making sure I was with him, I walked next to him. We continued to stay silent.

We finally made it to a house and Kurama stopped. "This is my house." He smiled with a soft loving of the place. I looked at him curiously, and smiled cutely as I watched him. He then looked at me with a smile. "Come on. I bet my mother is waiting to meet you." He headed towards the house and I followed right behind. He opened the door and walked in; I continued to follow looking around the room curiously as we entered. "Mother? I'm home… I brought a friend. The one that is going to stay with us." He walked in more, and I walked in not wandering too far from the front door and looked around the room curiously. Kurama closed the door.

"Shuichi? Oh your home!" I then looked over and saw a woman standing in a doorway. She looked very humble and happy. She had a very soft kind smile. I smiled; I could see were Kurama got his kindness from. She came in and Kurama smiled at her hugging her, he released her and turned to me.

"Mother… this is Nara Umeko. She is the one that is going to be staying with us." I bowed respectively to her.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms.Minamino." She smiled softly at me.

"Oh Shuichi… she's so polite. It's very nice to meet you Nara." I smiled at her. "The spare bedroom is already made out for her. How bout you go show her where it is Shuichi." Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Alright I will… and you go get some rest, alright?" She smiled at him.

"You worry too much about me. Fine I'll go rest. I'll see you later alright Nara?" I nodded and she headed off. I watched her until she was gone.

"I like your mom… she's very kind. Now I can see where you get it from." I gave Kurama a cute innocent smile. He looked at me blushing slightly.

"Umm follow me." He walked off, I smiled and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

He brought me to a bed room. It was small, but big enough for me. It's better then I'm used to. It was very homey and I smiled as I looked around the room.

"Well this will be your room. You can put your stuff down and I'll show you the rest of the house." I looked at him and nodded. I put down my bag and then followed him out of the room. He showed me around the rest of the house. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was dark out, probably around 8. We ended in the kitchen. Kurama stopped and looked at me. "Would you like something to eat?" I blinked looking at him and smiled shaking my head.

"No thank you… actually… can I take a shower?" Kurama smiled and nodded, and then I followed him back to the bathroom. He got out towels and such handing them to me.

"Here you go." I smiled sweetly to him.

"Thank you." He then left. I watched the door as he closed it and for a little while after wards. I then took a shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and headed out of the bathroom with my stuff. I went to my room, but right as I was going in Kurama came up the stairs. He stopped and stared at me. I looked at him and smiled. "Hi" He continued to stare now blushing slightly and I just went into my room calmly closing the door behind me. I put my stuff down on the bed, and took the towel from off my head. The towel wrapped around me stayed in place. I threw the towel on the ground and turned slightly just now noticing the cool draft. I turned to the window, and then screeched.

Kurama heard the screech from his room instantly jumped up and ran to my room. He could hear loud noises before even getting to the door. The noise suddenly stopped, and he got to the door and pulled it opened. He stopped and stared at the sight he was greeted by.

I had been throwing stuff at the intruder of my room. What I hadn't realized it that the intruder was Hiei. He had dodged most of the stuff I had thrown at him, and grabbed me by the wrist of the hand I wasn't holding my towel up by. Kurama stared from the door way. I had teary eyes and Hiei looked very irritated.

"What is going on in here?" Kurama was very confused as to the situation, coming in and closing the door behind him. Hiei was staring at me and looked at him irritably.

"I came to check up and see if everything was going alright. I came in the window and this spazz spotted me and started throwing stuff at me." Kurama looked at him and then at me. I was shorter then Hiei by an inch or two. He had my wrist in a tight grip. I had teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know it was you." Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. Hiei blinked and looked at me. My free hand still held the towel tightly around me. Hiei stared for a moment longer then sighed and released my wrist.

"It's fine… just next time find out who it is before you start throwing stuff." I looked at him no longer crying but still teary eyed and nodded. Kurama sighed.

"Come on Hiei... let's go to my room." Hiei left as Kurama opened the door. Kurama followed him out. I watched as they both left and then stared at the door for a couple moments afterwards. I then got changed into a cute pink night gown.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I had put on my night gown I wandered back out of my room, and then to Kurama's. I stood outside it cause I heard talking.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that Hiei… she's scared and in a new place. Plus she's probably used to being attacked a lot."

"Well then she should have checked before throwing anything. Besides she's still that lustful, smart, little demon girl underneath. You should be careful not to forget that Kurama. I know your soft, but you need to be careful with this girl."

"I know Hiei… I know… bu-t" I had moved very slightly. I think Hiei had heard me and had signaled for Kurama to be quiet. I took the chance quickly in pretending as if I had just walked off lightly knocking on the door. I heard movement inside, and suddenly Kurama opened the door and looked at me. I smiled sweetly bowing very slightly.

"Sorry Shuichi-san… I hope I wasn't interrupting?" Hiei scoffed from behind Kurama, he obviously did not trust me. I pretended not to hear him still looking at Kurama. Kurama smiled kindly.

"It's alright you weren't interrupting… did you need something?" I smiled shaking my head cutely.

"No I just wanted to apologize to Hiei-san again." I heard and saw Hiei's obvious none convinced vibe. I looked at him and bowed. "I really am sorry for throwing stuff at you… I guess I just over reacted." Hiei gave me a slightly curious look and then looked away smugly.

"Whatever." I stared at him and Kurama gave a weary sigh. I turned to him and smiled as if I didn't care.

"I'm going to go to bed… so night" I smiled at both of them. Kurama smiled back and nodded.

"Good Night." Kurama said it sincerely, Hiei didn't reply. I gave them both a small bow before leaving and going back to my room. I was curious as to how they had been talking about me earlier. Did either of them even like me a little bit? I thought Kurama had at least liked me as an acquaintance, but now I wasn't sure. I didn't blame them for not trusting me, cause I didn't trust them. I was now worried that I would have to run away again. I wasn't going to stay somewhere where I had no friends and was not wanted. I went over and plopped down on my bed, rolling onto my back staring up at the ceiling, I didn't really care that my night gown had gone up slightly showing a lot of my thy. I continued to think for a while, but somewhere within my thinking I must have fallen asleep, cause I suddenly woke up to the sound of someone walking somewhere near me. I could tell it was late in the night cause it was very dark in the room. I could feel the breeze from the window I had left open. I had opened my eyes slightly, trying to figure out where the walking was coming from, but it had stopped. I had a feeling something wasn't right, or that the walking had been in my room. There was a good possibility that it could be Kurama or Hiei just coming in to make sure I was still there. I waited silently pretending to still be sleeping, I had closed my eyes. Maybe the person would just leave. But as the moments went by slowly my nerves started running higher and higher, which gave me the feeling that something was horribly, horribly wrong. My question was quickly answered, with just one second.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello my dear… I've finally found you my butterfly." I got goose bumps from the voice, it was happy, but you could tell it was very evil. It belonged to a man, and I knew exactly who. I knew right then that I had to run or fight… or something, but I just laid there. I was trembling, and I couldn't stop it. I heard him laugh quietly with made it ten times worse. I clamped my eyes shut hoping that if I just pretended I wasn't there I wouldn't be. My body had changed again, but this was one not seen often. This one was extremely pale, small skinny and frail. This form had long straight very light blonde almost white hair, and blue eyes that could look purple or red in different lighting. My outfit had changed as well. A small tattered white dress, I also now had chains on my neck and wrists, with broken chains that were only several links long. I could feel my confidence and strength diminishing. I knew that if I didn't get up and try and fight or run for help, I would be killed. "Oh come on Cho… this isn't like you… you normally at least run away. This is much to easy." I could see his smirk in my mind. I finally had a burst of strength and courage and rolled off the bed bolting to the door. Luckily even in this form I was pretty fast and the intruder was to slow to stop me before I opened the door and went into the hall. I ran to Kurama's room ripping the door open and running inside. Kurama must have at least heard me coming cause he was half sitting up in his bed. But when he saw me he looked like he was going to pull a weapon on me since he didn't know who I was. I didn't care I knew I had a better chance with Kurama then the demon behind me. I dove under his covers still trembling, as if hiding would help me. I could tell Kurama was massively confused, but when he saw the demon at the door he jumped into action. He was now standing with his rose whip out glaring at the demon. I peeked out from under the covers. The demon stood in the doorway smirking. "Just give me Cho and I will not hurt you."

"So that's what her name is… No, I won't hand her over." Kurama glared at him I felt slightly relieved knowing he was protecting me. My comfortable feeling got even stronger when Hiei came through the open window with his sword ready to fight. This seemed to irritate the demon who glared. He seemed to have figured he would not win 2 against one.

"Fine… I'll just take her when she doesn't have any body guards." He disappeared in a flash of light, Kurama and Hiei had to cover their eyes because of the intensity, I just pulled the covers over my head again. After a moment or so the tension from the room lifted. Kurama and Hiei put away their weapons. I continued to hide under the covers calming down, and trying to change back to one of my other forms. I could feel both demons watching the lump in the blankets where I hid.

"Cho?" Kurama seemed unfamiliar with the name and wasn't sure if it was really me. Hiei seemed confused since he had not been there when I came in. I stayed under the blankets, I couldn't change back. I didn't know why but I couldn't, but I couldn't. I didn't want these two to see me like this, in this form. It was weak, scared, and scrawny. But I knew I didn't have any choice. "Ayane?"

"Just come out already." Hiei said it kind of harshly. I sighed slightly and then peeked my head out from under the covers. They both stared at me slightly surprised by the sight they saw. This form was nothing like the other two they had seen. It was more… realistic in a way. They looked at me curiously. I felt ashamed of this form and didn't like people seeing me in it. I couldn't help it but I felt tears coming to my eyes so I hid under the covers again before I actually started. I pulled them back. I could feel the other two look at one another and then something happened, and I felt a hand gently pull the blankets away. I let them go and sat up slightly. Kurama was there smiling kindly at me. I stared up at him with my big blue eyes. I noticed the portal on the other side of the room.

"Come on we're going to go see Koenma." He offered me his hand. I was kind of confused. All that ever happened to me in this form was bad. I stared up at him and took his hand. He helped me up and then released my hand. I kept my head down and walked past Hiei who was watching me. I went through the portal. I felt slightly relieved to be in that office. But the relief only lasted for about 60 seconds until Hiei and Kurama came through the portal again, along with Kuwabara and Yusuke through two other portals. Koenma had come in and stared at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at me. There was an akward silence that didn't last more then 20 seconds.

"Who's the scrawny albino chick?" Kuwabara blurted out. I trembled slightly. That's what I was used to hearing when in this form. I was a no body who didn't have a name, who wasn't important enough for anyone to care what it was. I felt tears come to my eyes again but this time I couldn't hold them back. I instantly went down my arms on my knees and my head on my arms. I hid my face and started crying, my feet were the only things touching the cold floor. I heard someone smack Kuwabara.

"Way to go dumb ass! You made her cry!" Yusuke yelled at him. I knew he was probably thinking the same thing when he saw me, he was just smart enough not to say it out loud. I could feel Koenma looking at me curiously.

"Who is this girl?" He seemed to be asking Kurama and Hiei.

"It's…. Ayane…" I heard a gasp not sure who it belonged to. I had stopped crying but I had not gotten up from my hidden position. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "She got attacked by a demon at my house…. He called her… Cho." I could still feel peoples eyes on me.

"So this is your true form? Not what I had expected honestly." I could hear him writing on paper, knowing it was my file. "Cho… now is that your real name?"

I didn't answer him. Honestly I didn't know… I had forgotten my name a long time ago. This was just the name in which that demon would refer to me by. I didn't know if it was my real name or not. I started crying again. I could tell everyone was surprised to see me cry. When they had originally met me I was in my strong confident form. I liked that form and that's how I wanted people to see me… not like this… weak and crying for no reason. I suddenly felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Kurama but I was curious as to why he had his arm wrapped around me. Why would he be so nice to me. I haven't really been nice to him. I had stopped crying again and lifted my head slightly. He smiled softly at me. I stared at him, suddenly Botan came in obviously already being prepped on what she was to do and what was going on. She came over to me and Kurama. Kurama stood releasing me. Botan came down to my level smiling sweetly at me.

"Come on sweety." She lightly grabbed my elbows and pulled me up with her. I stared at her. "Come on we're going to go get you cleaned up and let them talk." Not giving me a chance to complain or protest she pushed me out of the room. She brought me to another room where someone got off the chains. I blinked and felt a lot lighter once they were gone. Suddenly Botan shoved clothing into my arms and shoved me behind a changing screen. I blinked and looked at the clothing. I then got changed into it. I was surprised when they fit. I was tiny so I was expecting the clothes to be way too big. I was in a sun dress, it was white and light blue. It was very pretty and looked good on me and my pale skin. I also had on white socks that went up above my knees. I came out and Botan squealed and hugged me, but gently as if she thought I might break. "You look so cute!" I blinked never having heard that like this before… I was always called ugly or a freak. I blushed slightly.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I was kinda confused about all this. And I was wondering what Koenma and the rest of the team were talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

"But we can't do that Koenma!" Kurama argued with Koenma. They had been talking for a while now, but now things were getting heated. Everyone seemed a little surprised how Kurama was arguing with Koenma, and over a demon they had just met for no less.

"Kurama, do you really expect me to just leave this the way it is? We need to protect her, and she's not one to allow other's to protect her. So locking her up is the-" Koenma said until Kurama interrupted him.

"No… She would be safer with us. And do you believe that she'll just let you lock her up without fight or compla-" Kurama retaliated.

"She won't have a choice if I arrest her." Koenma had interrupted Kurama that time. They glared slightly at one another. Kuwabara and Yusuke were watching with amusement. Hiei watched looking slightly irritated. It was quite for a little while.

"Dude I have to agree with Kurama on this Pacifier-Breath… That girl broke down crying when Kuwabara just said something stupid… I can't imagine what she'll do if you lock her up." Yusuke sided with Kurama.

"But she's the same girl that was rude and mean when we first met her… she was tough. I think locking her up wouldn't hurt her." Kuwabara chimed in siding with Koenma. Now both sides were even both glaring at one another. Suddenly everyone turned and looked at Hiei. He blinked and looked at them.

"What?" He sounded slightly concerned and confused, even though he knew what was coming. He was staying out of their petty argument for a reason.

"Well which side do you take Hiei?" Yusuke asked him with a look that said 'it better be ours.' Hiei stared at him, then at Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma. He stared for a while before finally saying.

"Don't look at me… I don't care." Hiei said still trying to worm his way out of the whole thing.

"Aww come on Shorty you gotta choose a side!" Kuwabara burst in. Koenma knew it was over by the glare Hiei sent to Kuwabara.

"Fine I take the side without the complete idiot." He went and stood over with Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke cheered.

"Leave it to Kuwabara's stupidity to win us this fight!" Yusuke boasted and Kuwabara glared at him with a pout. Koenma sighed.

"Guess you don't have a choice Koenma." Kurama grinned slyly at Koenma. Koenma glared slightly.

"I do cause I'm in charge… we're going to do as I say and we're locki-" He broke off as the door opened and Botan and me walked in. Me and Botan had heard the fighting from down the hall not knowing what it had been about. Everyone's attention turned to us, and the room was silent. I then knew they conversation before we had walked in was about me or they would have continued on with it. They all seemed slightly impressed at how much better I looked now that I had gotten cleaned up and changed. Koenma even looked like he had an instant reconsideration in his plan has he looked at my innocent face. Koenma sighed and Kurama smiled widely as if he had just won a huge trophy or something.

"Umm hi… should we come back?" I asked timidly.

"No… it's fine…" Koenma said in a defeated manner. I blinked not knowing what had just happened, but I was hoping it was something good and nothing bad.


	10. Chapter 10

There was now a weird silence in the room. All eyes were on me. I looked down at the floor. I didn't know why they were all staring at me, but I didn't really like it. This form was a disgrace and I was only going to stay in it as long I had to. I guess I had used too much energy before, so I couldn't change back before. Maybe it was because I was scared. I really didn't know. But with everyone's eyes on me and with the silence it was really getting to me. I was starting to tremble some. I backed up some back out the door a little.

"I umm I'm gonna go for a walk." I said quietly and nodded.

But I only walked down the hall, and then started running. I didn't know where I was running to, but I wanted to get away. It wasn't like I could get very far. I managed to get outside. But outside was only a small training ground. But there were trees and maybe somewhere to hide. I ran into the trees, but only went a small distance. My legs didn't really want to run anymore. They were skinny and weak. I walked over to a tree and sat under it. I had just noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks. I just sat there and let them go.

I sat there for a little while by myself. Then someone came walking up to me. I lifted my head and looked up at them. It was Kurama. His expression was calm and kind. I stared at him, he leaned his arm on the tree trunk next to me. He smiled at me brightly. My tears had stopped as I looked at him with a timid look.

"Hey… you ready to go home?" Kurama asked nicely. I looked up at him.

"I don't have a home." I said looking down at the ground again, in a sad manner. Kurama gave me a curious look.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly. I didn't answer at first. I didn't want to answer really.

"I don't have anywhere I belong… or anyone who really cares about me…. I don't have a home.. why do you think I'm a wanderer. I'm a loner… no friends.. no home… nothing to be committed to." I said quietly. Kurama stayed silent looking at me. His eyes were making me uncomfortable. He then crouched down next to me, more even with me.

"I don't think you're completely right. You are a wanderer, and a bit of a loner. But… I think you have friends. I'm your friend at least. I'm sure if you let them the others would be your friends also." He spoke softly and calmly.

I was actually surprised to hear him say he was my friend. I looked at him, and then my image flickered and changed. I was back to being Ayane. I looked down at myself my outfit had changed to being a punk outfit. There was silence for a moment and then I grinned and looked at Kurama.

"Wow way to be cheesy Foxy." I said in a taunting tone as I stood up. I ruffled his hair as I walked past him. "Please.. I don't need friends, especially not with losers like them."

I gave him a big grin before turning and walking off with my hands in my pockets. I walked off with my normal Ayane confidence. Kurama stayed where he was watching me. He looked surprised about what had just happened. He watched me walk off. He then smiled some to himself and let out a small chuckled and shook his head. He stood up. '_What was I thinking? I guess Hiei was right, she is just the same deep down. I can't let her take advantage of me. This is all just a game to her. I can't be soft on her.' _ He shook his head and followed me.

I walked until I got back to the office and walked in casually. Everyone seemed surprised to see me as Ayane and not Cho. They just all gave me a weird look. I stopped and stood there looking around at them all.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" I asked looking around.

They all blinked staring at me still. I sighed and rolled my eyes and looked at Koenma. He seemed just as surprised as everyone else.

"So Baby-cakes… can we leave now? Or do you actually have something for us to do?" I said in a sarcastic, taunting and slightly irritated look.

Koenma got an irritated look from me referring to him by 'Baby-cakes.' The others sighed as well, knowing that Ayane was back. The thinking of that Ayane was my real form went back into everyone's head. I just stood there waiting for an answer.

"No I don't have anything for you guys to do. Just go home and get some rest before school tomorrow." He said and I looked at him.

"School? I have to go to stupid human school?" I said in irritation. Koenma grinned a little.

"Sorry. But it is part of your hidden identity." He nodded and I groaned. It was just another one of Koenmas ways to annoy me. I sighed.

"Fine. Can we go now?" I looked at me. Koenma nodded.

Kurama had walked in as three portals appeared in the room. Everyone seemed to know which one went where because they all went through a portal without asking where it went. Kurama walked over to one as the other two disappeared as Yusuke and Kuwabara disappeared into them. He signaled for me to come as he went through the portal. I changed into Nara. I waved cutely to Koenma before disappearing into the portal as well. I could hear him sigh some. I appeared in Kurama's room at his house. Kurama and Hiei were already there. They both looked at me. I looked at them and smiled. I was back in the night gown.

"Ok this time I really am going to bed." I said softly.

"Alright Hiei already checked your room and closed your window. Good night." Kurama said with a nice smile.

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you Hiei-san. Good night."

I left the room, and went back to my room. It was 4 in the morning, and I would have to wake up in a couple hours to go to school. I went over to the bed and crawled into it. I was so tired, I quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I was rudely awakened by an alarm next to my bed. I lifted my head some and looked at the clock. It read 6:30am. I sighed and sat up in my bed. I was running on 2 and a half hours of sleep. I got out of bed, and went to get changed. I stopped and looked on top of the dresser. It had some clothes and a note on top of it. It read 'Ayane, this is your uniform for school, yes you have to wear it.' It was signed by Koenma. I looked at the clothes. I put down the note and picked up the clothes. This would be new for me, I had never worn a uniform before. I got into my uniform. And as I headed to the door there was something resting near it on the floor with another note. I picked up the note. 'This is your schoolbag, have fun!' It was also signed by Koenma. I looked down at the bag. I picked it up, and headed out of the room.

Once I got downstairs I found Kurama eating breakfast. He ate waffles. I walked in, and smiled softly at him.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

Kurama looked up and smiled. "Good morning." He replied in a friendly tone.

I went and put my bag down next to the table. Kurama smiled and pushed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"I assumed you'd be hungry." He said smiling.

I blinked and smiled softly. "Thank you."

One of the last things I had expected was being fed. I wasn't used to eating a lot. When you traveled alone in a place as dangerous as the demon world, you didn't take a lot of time to eat. And especially nothing like waffles. I picked one up and took a bite out of it. Kurama gave me a funny look, not knowing I had never eaten a waffle before now. I blinked and looked at it kind of surprised.

"It's good." I said astounded.

Kurama had pieced together what was going on. He chuckled some. And pushed the syrup towards me.

"People normally eat it with syrup." He stated.

I blinked and looked at the syrup. I put a little bit on a bite of waffle and ate it. I shook my head.

"Not as good." I said simply.

I ate the waffles by themselves. At the end of breakfast I was very content. Kurama had been watching me. He smiled. He thought I was rather weird for eating waffles without syrup, but didn't question it any. He let me eat, and then got up from his chair. He took the dishes and took care of them.

"Thank you." I thanked him for the food and for my dish.

Kurama smiled and quickly finished. "No problem. Come on we need to head to school."

He headed towards the door. I got up and grabbed my bag. I followed him into the living room. He grabbed his own bag and went to the door. He had put on his shoes. I put on mine and smiled. He left the house, making sure I was right behind him.

We soon got to school. I looked around curiously. I hadn't ever been to a school before. I followed Kurama. But then a sudden mob of girls came up in front of him. They were all madly in love with Kurama. They all asked questions and spoke to him. He smiled kindly to them all and tried listening to them all. But then everything came to a stop when I gently tugged on Kurama's sleeve. I stood behind him. He looked at me, and so did every single girl in the crowd. I seemed a little timid of them all but looked at Kurama.

"I need my schedule Kurama-san." I said softly and innocently.

The girls blinked and looked at Kurama to see his reaction to me. He smiled softly at me and nodded some.

"Alright." He replied softly.

I smiled cutely at him. But the second I did, every girl in the crowd glared daggers at me. All jealous of Kurama showing me such immediate and individual attention. I looked at them kind of timidly.

"Sorry but I have to go now." Kurama said respectfully to the girls as he walked through them, with me following right behind him.

I felt as if every girl in that crowd now wanted to rip my hair out. It was kind of scary. Like an angry mob from Frankenstein. I decided I would try not to go anywhere alone in the school. I didn't want to get mauled and killed. That would be bad, because if I got mauled, I would change into Ayane. And then Koenma would have a bad situation to pick up when I next to killed all the girls. That wouldn't be easy to fix.

I followed Kurama to the office. I didn't do any of the talking though. Kurama just went in and talked to the woman behind the desk. I noticed that all the teachers seemed to like Kurama as well. To me that would be rather annoying. Having people stalking you like that.

I had officially decided that Kurama was too nice for his own good. He was nice to everyone. Including me, and I wasn't very nice to anyone to have anyone be nice to me in return. I soon had my schedule. Kurama had spoken to his teachers and the principle and he was going to be arriving late and leaving early from all his classes so he could show me from class to class. Which made me feel better about not getting lost or mauled.

I followed him down the hall to my first class, which was science. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into.

"This is science. I hope you know some of this stuff, because it'll be really hard for you if you don't." He looked at me.

I nodded. "I think I should be ok." I smiled softly.

Kurama smiled back. "Alright see you after this class."

He then turned and walked off. I entered the unfamiliar classroom. My Nara form was small and cute and quickly caught everyone's attention. I blushed softly, and found and empty seat and sat down. Not long after the teacher came in, and started teaching.

And that was basically how my whole day went. I went to a class, listened to a teacher talk about certain concepts and facts, and then went to the next class. I found it rather boring to be honest. I liked lunch because it was very easy to observe humans up close. I found them interesting, yet primitive.

By the end of the day I was happy to be out. I had spent 2 classes with Kurama, and now I was read to go train or something. Well at least get out of the school. The creepy stalker girls really freaked me out. They smiled and gawed over Kurama. But when they looked at me it was like needles. I didn't know why they didn't look at one another that way, since everyone within the group was one another's competition. The whole thing just really confused me.

When the final bell ring, I was happy to get out of the school. Kurama took me out into the woods to meet up with Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke. I had found out earlier that Kurama and Kuwabara went to a separate school from Kurama and me… and that Hiei plain didn't go to school. I couldn't help but admit I was jealous of him for that.

When we were finally all together, a portal opened up, and we headed through it. When we got to the other side, I looked around and realized where we were. We were in the training grounds of Koenma's office. I smirked as I changed into Ayane again.

Training was one of my favorite things to do, especially if I was going to train with these losers. I could definitely show off here. And make fools of all of them. And maybe actually train some.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood there in my Ayane for, more than ready to change. She looked at the others with a large cheesy grin. The other's weren't so sure they liked that look. They were still very confused about Ayane, or Cho… or Nara. Or whoever I was. Personally, I never planned on anyone figuring it out. I was good at keeping things a mystery. Making people think one way, and if it went another way, I'd find a way to get them to think what I wanted them to think. It was a game of deception. And I always won. I've been playing this game for years. But a demon never gave her true age. It only ever mattered how old she looked. And she could look any age she wanted to.

Character switch to: Yusuke

* * *

I really wasn't sure what to think about Ayane. From what happened last night, I thought she was Cho. But I'm not sure. Since she seemed very much like her real form was Ayane. Since she always went back to that one. And she seemed the most comfortable in that one as well. I now was back to not trusting her. Last night everyone had seemed to pity her and think she was weak and needed them. She was so sad, and weak, but I didn't know if it was real. I sighed, unable to decide on anything.

I really hoped that this was the right thing… and that Koenma didn't screw them over. Ayane was deceiving, and she could do anything. She could be anyone. I just really hoped she was on their side.

Character switch to: Kuwabara

* * *

Kuwabara was for once, just as caught up as the others. Although, like the others, he was very confused. He didn't know what to think of Ayane. All he knew is that she was cute. And that he had a crush on her, even though she kind of scared him. He really hoped that she would warm up to not only him, but to all of them. He watched her look about training and got a rather nervous look. He hoped they weren't going to do combat today. He didn't want to have to fight her, since 1, he didn't fight girls, and 2... She kind of plain scared her.

He was curious about how she fought as well. He didn't know what she could do. So he guessed he wouldn't mind combat as long as he didn't have to fight her. He wanted to see what kind of powers or skills she had. Other than changing form, and attracting boys. He wasn't sure what she'd do at all. He looked up as Genkai came out.

Character swith to: Kurama

* * *

Genkai came out. She looked at everyone and didn't say anything. Kurama watched her, but watched Ayane's reaction of trying to hide some. But Genkai saw her instantly.

"Ayane… what are you doing here?" Genkai said sourly.

Ayane was slightly hiding behind Kuwabara. "Ummmm hi… Genkai."

"Answer my question Ayane." Genkai said coldly.

Ayane sighed and came out. "I'm part of their team."

Genkai looked around at all of us. I was rather curious at this point. How did Genkai know Ayane? And why did she seem so agitated in seeing her? Had they fought in the past? Maybe Ayane had just done something to really annoy Genkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara did it too. But never this much. I being the curious fox that I am, decided to wait and listen.

"You have got to be kidding me! I can't believe Koenma would do this to me!" Genkai seemed pissed.

Ayane stood there looking at the ground like a child who knew they were in trouble. Genkai did not seem happy. So I finally had to ask.

"How do you know her Genkai?" I asked curiously and calmly.

Genkai sent me a nasty glare. But then she sighed some. She looked at Ayane and then away from her.

"She was my teammate." Genkai replied sourly.

Everyone, including myself stared at her stunned. Well maybe not everyone. Hiei kept his emotionless face. I was confused. When was Genkai and Ayane ever teammates?

"When were you teammates?" Yusuke looked confused as he said it.

Genkai grumbled. "About 4 years ago. She was a munchkin then…. 12 I think… She went by Etsu in that form… but when on missions she took on her Ayane form, the one you see now. The team only lasted a year or something like that before she ran off to the demon world."

Character switch to: Hiei

* * *

I hid my surprise. I sent a look at Ayane, or whoever she was. She was just pushing dirt around with her feet. Playing innocent like she always seemed to do. I scoffed. She always played people. She could never be trusted. I couldn't believe Kurama was starting to trust her… or rather had moments where he trusted her. He melted in her hands when she was Cho.. Or Nara. I never trusted her and I never will.

Genkai spoke again. "Well we're doing 2 people team fighting matches today."

I moved next to Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke teamed up. Ayane just stood there watching. But then Genkai shook her head.

"Nope all wrong… you have a new member.. So she needs to be involved… Kuwabara, you're sitting out for now… Kurama.. You're with Yusuke and Hiei, you have Ayane." She ordered.

I sent her a nasty look. She had to put me with Ayane. I hated her now. Not that I ever really liked her that is. I looked over at Ayane who seemed nervous. She stood there and watched the others. I wouldn't be helping her, even if we were a team. She would have to take care of herself.

I scoffed as Kurama went over to Yusuke. Kuwabara went to the side of the stone arena next to Genkai. I didn't move, and after a moment Ayane came over to me. She leaned in to whisper to me.

"Hey what's our pla-" She started but I cut her off.

"Take care of yourself." I replied simply and coldly.

She blinked.

Character switch to: Ayane

* * *

I blinked some. Why was he so mean to her? What'd I ever do to him? I'd never hurt him any. Well not really. He didn't have to trust me, but he didn't have to be so mean. I pouted some.

"Alright this is a full out fight… just no killing… alright… begin!" Genkai announced.

I knew this would be an interesting fight. I flipped backwards.

"Let's see what you've got boys!" I grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

I smirked and watched them. I noticed that Hiei didn't attack first either. Yusuke being the ambitious boy that he was, was the first to jump into action, going after Hiei. Hiei was ready, which meant, it was me and Kurama. I stood there, waiting for Kurama to move. He took out a rose, that with a snap of his wrist turned into a whip. I smirked some. And suddenly changed forms. Her hair made of fire and her clothes were the color of flames. Kurama blinked and stared. I chuckled darkly.

"What's wrong foxy? Can't handle heat very well?" I said with a smirk.

I had caught Yusuke and Hiei's attention as well for a couple seconds. But they soon went back to their own fight. Kurama approached carefully. I stood there smirking still. He snapped his whip at me, I put out my arm and it wrapped around it, while it burst into flames. The whip burnt up. Kurama glared at me.

"Yusuke… we need to switch!" Kurama called to his teammate.

I didn't give that chance. Me and a blanket of fire ran at Kurama. He became alarmed and jumped out of the way. Yusuke and Hiei had turned when Kurama called for help. They started. But the Hiei hit Yusuke when he wasn't paying attention. I turned and looked at Kurama and smirked.

"Why won't you fight me Kurama? Scared of getting burned?" I laughed some.

I sent large fire balls at Kurama, who got out of the way. He looked unnerved. He looked at me trying to strategize. But then Yusuke jumped in. Kurama blinked and smiled some.

"Thanks Yusuke." Kurama said and went to take on Hiei.

Yusuke grinned. "No problem."

Yusuke faced me. I stood there watching him. I was pondering what I should change into. I knew there had to be something that gave me the upper hand. Then I changed into Ayane. I decided being a cat demon would be plenty helpful for now. I stood there with a grin.

"Come and play Yusuke." I taunted some, with a purr as I said his name.

Yusuke seemed to get a chill when I said his name with the purr. Kuwabara was practically drooling. I stood there. Yusuke charged. I dodged. He turned to hit me, I dodged again. But then his next attack, I let him connect. It was a punch, but wasn't tended to be violent. But I hit the ground and slid a couple of feet. Which made Yusuke gasp some. Kuwabara looked horrified. Yusuke looked at me as I laid motionless on the ground.

"Oh god.. Oh god." He mumbled to himself in a panic.

He hurried over to my side. "Oh Ayane please be ok." He said almost pleadingly.

Kurama glanced over. "No, Yusuke don't!" He called out to his teammate.

Yusuke blinked confused and looked to Kurama, but it was too late. I pinned Yusuke down, my figure changed again. I was a vixen to say the least. I grinned and my vampire fangs shined.

"Now… my dear Yusuke… you fell right into my trap." I said in a seductive voice.

My vampire form, was very sexual. She wore skimpy clothing, and spoke in flirts and seduction. She had long gorgeous wavy black soft hair. And these bright amber eyes, that could pierce right into your soul. My skin, flawless and a light pale, that was silk to the touch. My eyes shimmered with desire at Yusuke. He blushed darkly, trying nothing at all to get me off of him. Now Kwuabara really was drooling, and cursing Yusuke in his head, wishing it were him. I smirked a little at Yusuke, my cleavage in his eye sight, which made matters worse for him. Yusuke was a dark red.

"I-I-I have a-a-a g-g-g.." He stuttered unable to finish his sentence.

I smirked more. "If you can't say it then I'll never know."

I grinned and leaned down, my lips barely skimming his neck. He blushed fiercely. My lips made contact with his neck, kissing it. My tongue ran over the surface. I found my target, I detached from his neck only for a second and then went to bite into his flesh, but I was kicked harshly from the side sending me across the arena. Yusuke went wide-eyed. He looked up at Kurama with a 'Why'd you do that!? I was gonna get some!' kind of look. But then Yusuke seemed to snap back to the reality of that they had been fighting. Yusuke jumped up. He blushed in embarrassment. He had been so easily tricked. I was on my hands and knees not far away. I was now in my Ayane form once again. My tail swished side to side. But then I coughed up blood, and curled up some. I looked unable to fight. So then, Kurama and Yusuke turned to Hiei.

Hiei, had watched the whole thing without helping any. He looked ticked though, having to fight both of them on his own. He got ready. Kurama and Yusuke prepared their attacks. Suddenly Yusuke shot his spirit gun, but Kurama moved to do a sneak attack. Hiei went to block Kurama's attack thinking it would hit first, but Yusuke's was headed right for Hiei. But then in almost a flash, and a crash. I was hit instead. Everyone went wide-eyed. They stared at me. I had this dangerous look in my eye. My abdomen now bleeding from the shot. I was breathing heavy from the wound and my cracked ribs from Kurama. Everyone stared at me surprised. None of them expected me to jump in and save my teammate. I smirked some and chuckled.

"You all look so surprised…. Guess I really do come off as that much of a bitch don't I?" I smirked and my eyes flashed this deadly look as I charged Yusuke.

But Genkai jumped in and stopped me. Standing in my way. I halted and looked at her. She looked back at me calmly.

"Calm down Ayane. This match is over." She said sternly.

I scowled at her. She had been almost the most surprised at me helping Hiei like that. But she knew that when I had that look in my eye, I could do dangerous stuff. Once she said the fight was over, I melted back to normal. But then I gritted my teeth and winced. I went down onto my knees, holding my sides and the shot wound. No one seemed to have expected me to go down, since I seemed unaffected by it until that moment. Kurama looked worried, and Yusuke looked like he felt guilty. But as I coughed up more blood, the one person I didn't expect snatched something from Kurama and went over to me.

Hiei gently put a handkerchief on my mouth. I was still coughing blood. But soon after stopped and looked at him. I seemed to flash this look at him, a vulnerable confused one. I never expected Hiei, of all people, to come and help me. And neither could anyone else apparently, since they all stared. Kuwabara and Yusuke had looks like it was the end of the world. And Genkai and Kurama had almost knowing looks. But I didn't look at any of them, I was only looking a Hiei. It was like that first night, when he gave me the pillow and blanket.

He leaned in close to my ear to speak. "You didn't need to do that baka, I had it under control." He spoke with his normal cold voice, but with a small tint of warmness as his breath hit my ear.

I found myself blushing darkly. What was happening? What just happened? I didn't really get it. Next thing I knew, I was changing forms. But in a panic I switched to another one, Cho. It hadn't been the one I had been changing into, but I'd rather them see me as Cho again than for that form to come out. Hiei noticed immediately the panic and my change. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't notice, but Genkai and Kurama seemed to have. They both gave me this look of curiosity. Hiei gazed at me with those piercing amber eyes, but said nothing. He just scooped me up, and headed to the building to go have me see a medical team. I just blushed slightly, then coughed again. Hiei was only holding my with one arm. He held the cloth gently to my mouth with the other. I needed to be careful though, that other form almost slipped out because of Hiei. It scared me to think it would just come out like that. Genkai stood there with the others still in the arena.

Everyone looked confused as Genkai looked around and her eyes finally landed on Yusuke.

"If I had let her continue…. You'd be in a good amount of pain right now." She stated.

Yusuke blinked and looked at her funny. "What do you mean!? Did you see her condition!? It was so bad she went back to her Cho form! There is no way she'd be able to take me down." He said defensively.

"Didn't you notice it didn't affect her until I said it was over? She ignores all injuries until the fight is over completely. She would have taken you down if given the chance." Genkai said in all seriousness to Yusuke.

Yusuke gulped some looking a little frightened. Kuwabara looked a little like that as well. Kurama just looked at the two. But then off at me and Hiei who were almost to the building by now. He seemed very curious to the situation both me and Hiei had put ourselves into. He was more curious however as to my panic just a little earlier. The one that resulted in me becoming Cho.


	14. Chapter 14

I was sound asleep in the infirmary. The doctor stood next to my bed. I was still in my Cho form. I hadn't changed back yet, but I was asleep so it wouldn't happen anyway. Everyone else was there, including Genkai. But Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara only stuck around long enough for the doctor to say that I was fine. Inconsiderate jerks is what I thought they were. But I was asleep so I'd never know anyway.

"She'll be fine… I don't want her staying here.. But I want someone to be with her all the time.. Incase her lung collapses again." The doctor told Hiei and Kurama.

"Good luck fox." Hiei said simply.

Kurama blinked and gaped at him. "What? You think I'm doing it alone?! I have school Hiei I can't just stay home!"

Hiei sent Kurama a look. "You want ME to watch and take care of another living being?"

Kurama blinked. Hiei had a rather good point. But Kurama couldn't do it by himself. But did he really think Hiei would do anything to Ayane? After pondering only a couple seconds, Kurama easily decided Hiei wouldn't hurt her.

Kurama nodded. "Yeah I do. Only when I'm not home or asleep." He said simply.

Now it was Hiei's turn to gape. He stared at Kurama. Who was actually serious. Hiei almost pouted as he glared at Kurama. Now Hiei had to baby sit. Like he didn't hate his life enough already.

"Fine have it your way kitsune." Hiei mumbled.

Kurama smiled trying to hide his victorious glow. "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei said nothing to him. The doctor had watched them. I was still sound asleep. Kurama moved to get me, but Hiei move quicker, but not quickly and picked me up gently. In almost instinct I cuddled up to Hiei, making him look down at me. He got a look as if he were uncomfortable about it. Kurama looked at him.

"Want me to-" He got cut off.

"I'm fine." Hiei stated and headed out through a portal.

* * *

Home~

Almost as if I had done it consciously, my body would change to Nara any time Kurama's mother saw me, but stayed as Cho any other time. Kurama had told her that I was sick, but that I'd been fine soon enough. So she didn't spend too much time checking up on me. Kurama was smart about it. He was with me after we first got home. Hiei had stayed as well, only from lack of anything better to do. But he only sat in the window looking out at the world.

It was then getting pretty late, and Kurama got up. Hiei glimpsed over at him.

"I'm going to bed.. Night." He said simply to Hiei before leaving the room.

Hiei stared at the door and his gaze slowly shifted to me. Almost as if he was trapped in the room with a rabid wild animal, instead of just a sleeping girl. He scoffed and looked out the window again. He was peeved about having to watch me. He found it aggravating. Why did he have to waste his precious time watching me… when I was asleep! It was pointless. Even though he knew that if my lung did go out again, I'd need help. But he still didn't like being stuck there with me.

Hiei then thought about something. He started wondering… why had I saved him? He had never done anything to me to make me act that way. He hadn't stopped Kurama from taking me out when I was going to bite Yusuke. He hadn't done anything before then… he'd almost always been rude to me actually. He just didn't understand what would possess me to protect him. His gaze drifted to me again.

He got up from the window. He went over next to the bed and looked down at me. He crouched next to the bed so we were face to face. He then tried getting into my head and memories. He got practically thrown back with a jolt. He went wide eyed with what he just saw. He was actually a little shaken up. He left the room and went to Kurama's with some urgency.

Once Hiei got into Kurama's room he shook Kurama's shoulder. "Wake up Kitsune!" He said in a hushed aggitation.

Kurama grumbled and opened his eyes looking at Hiei. "What?" He mumbled tiredly.

Hiei flashed the images into Kurama's head. Kurama went wide eyed and shot upright. "W-what?!" He stammered out quietly.

Kurama seemed absolutely stunned. He stared at Hiei. Hiei seemed to be reading his mind since he nodded the answer to Kurama's unspoken question. Kurama turned white.

"I think I might be sick." Kurama mumbled looking at his bed.

Hiei nodded some. Even Hiei felt a little out of it from what he just found out. It had never been his attention, or focus of entering her mind. But that's what he had come out with.

"Should we tell the others?" Kurama looked at Hiei as he asked his question.

Hiei processed the idea and slowly shook his head. "She won't want anyone knowing.. She'll be pissed when she finds out we know."

Kurama nodded in reply. He knew that too. He knew I'd be pissed. He sighed some. He wished he had stayed asleep.

"Should we tell here we know?" He asked tiredly.

Hiei shrugged. "I don't think we should."

Kurama nodded again… and after a moment let out another tired sigh. "Well I'm going back to sleep… no more snooping Hiei."

Hiei nodded some. He left to let Kurama sleep. Hiei didn't think he'd sleep any time soon. He went back to my bedroom. When he walked in he froze and looked at me. He didn't seem to want to be in the same room as my body. Like I had some kind of rare contagious disease that he could catch just by being in the same room as my sleeping body.

I was completely unaware of my invaded privacy. Well for now I was unaware. I'd been informed by my body upon my regaining consciousness. And then, Hiei and Kurama… would be done for. Not that I'm saying I would ever hurt them. But what they would out was never to be found out. They were never ever supposed to know. No one was meant to know. Even I tried to pretend it wasn't reality.

I slept on in my peaceful sleep. It was the least that was owed to me. Hiei finally stopped staring. He went back to the window sill and sat in it. He looked out at the night sky and the moon. This time not being irritated by having to stay with me. Not looking at me either though. Just looking outside thinking to himself in his own little world. Wondering if it was reality that he saw, or just another one of my deceiving games.

* * *

Hotaru Tora- It's a little short but that's alright since it's all I could do for now and I wanted to update tonight. Please review this... I like knowing what people think... plus it encourages me to do more. Even though I've gotten pretty good at updating now adays.


	15. Chapter 15

I was still asleep the next morning. Hiei was wide awake though. Sitting in his window sill. Kurama walked into the room. He was dressed for school. He looked at Hiei.

"I'm going to school now." He told Hiei.

Hiei nodded. "Whatever."

Kurama sighed a little. He was troubled from what they had found out last night. He left though.

Hiei sat there a while. He knew that they were there alone. Kurama's mother was off doing stuff today. He looked at me as I slept. He got up and closed the window and closed the curtain. He then locked the door. He then walked over to me in the bed. He was going to test something. He carefully laid down next to me. He leaned in close and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Hello love." He said in almost a dark seductive voice.

I almost instantly woke up with a loud screech. Hiei jumped some and watched. I had tears in my eyes and practically fell out of the bed getting away from who I thought was there. I tripped over nothing and was laying on the ground. I started crying.

"Please…. Don't" My voice was shaky with tears.

Hiei sat up and knew what they had found out was true. He frowned and got up.

"Stop being a baby." He said kind of harshly.

Once I heard the voice, I stopped. I felt sick now. And my chest hurt. Now I felt dumb and depressed. I laid there on the floor, not trying to move or get up. Hiei was watching me. He sighed, now he kind of wished that he hadn't done what he just did. Because now he had to comfort me. He sighed and went over to me. He crouched next to me.

"Want to talk about it?" He said trying to sound soft.

I shook my head some. He just looked at me and nodded some. He gently shifted me and then picked me up. I was surprised. He could actually be nice. I blushed lightly. I felt weak, and had no energy. I cuddled up to him. He blinked and got an 'This is why I'm not nice.' kind of expression. But then his expression changed when I started hitting my fist off his chest. It was light since I had no energy to hit him hard.

"You went in my head." I said in an icy tone.

Hiei blinked and looked at me. He seemed a little surprised. He seemed to changed some. He seemed to really become soft.

"I know what happened to y-" He started.

"You had no right… it was none of your business." I cut him off replying coldly.

Hiei looked taken aback. No one ever spoke to him like that. They were all too scared to even try. He stared at me. I didn't look at him, I wasn't really looking at anything just staring off at nothing. He didn't get it.

"Just lay me down and go away." I said coldly still.

Hiei blinked. He got an agitated expression. He suddenly dropped me. I went wide-eyed and screeched as I crashed to the floor. I laid there cringing and wincing in pain. He got down and put his hand around my neck.

"Watch who you mess with girl. I don't try and be nice often. If I am that means I'm really feeling sorry for you." He said coldly.

"Then don't feel sorry for me." I said in a stony voice.

He blinked. I didn't look at him. I had absolutely no expression. My head turned to the side, looking at nothing. The expression and body, weirdly meshing together. The beat up, broken body matched perfectly with the emotionless expression. He slowly lifted his hand. But then he did something completely unexpected. He took the sides of my face into his hands and brought me up some and kissed me softly, yet deeply. I tensed at first and went to push him away. But as my hand got to his chest, I found my hand just resting there, and not pushing away. After a moment he broke the kiss. His bangs shadowing his eyes. His face not far from mine. Him still holding my head where it was.

"Why did you do that?" I asked softly.

Hiei didn't reply. He didn't move either. I then picked up on the sense of danger as well, he had distracted me from it. I got nervous and my hand closed around Hiei's shirt. He knew who it was and why I was scared. He moved his hands. He knew I was in bad condition and couldn't fight anyone if he were to lose in a battle. He gently scooped me up. Holding me close. He had to get me out. He carefully went to the window opening it. He looked around the room. He didn't know where exactly the danger was. He jumped out the window, which was a huge mistake. Almost instantly he got attacked. He got hit hard in he back with a huge ice ball. He flew and dropped me. I went plummeting to the ground. I hit the ground and tumbled, instantly being knocked out.

Hiei hit a tree hard. He fell to the ground. Being out for only a couple seconds. But that's all he needed. The demon that had brought out Cho the first time, was the attacker. He snatched me up while he was out, and then was gone before Hiei could ever react. Hiei got up and growled. He punched a tree. He let the demon get the better of him.

* * *

~Character switch to: Kurama~

I was in class. Carrying on a usual. Pretending to pay attention even though I was thinking of something else. I was thinking about Cho. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind all day. Even though all day had just been a couple hours. I sat there writing the notes about the class subconsciously.

But then I sensed something… well rather someone. I blinked some. I looked out the window. I spotted Hiei out in the tree. I became slightly alarmed. But looked at my work so I didn't draw anyone's attention to Hiei. I knew he'd talk to him if needed.

_'Kurama…. We have a problem.'_ Hiei said in my head.

_'What is it Hiei?'_ I said trying to stay and sound calm.

_'That demon from the other night… attacked… he took Cho.'_ Hiei said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

_'WHAT?!'_ I yelled in his head, alarmed.

I looked around. Luckily the class was almost over. I'd wait for it to end before leaving. Although I was fidgety for the rest of class. Once the bell rang I practically ran out of the school. When I got out I met Hiei on the street. He looked at me. We went to the forest.

"Hiei tell me what happened." I said in a stern voice.

Hiei looked at him. "I got hit hard in the back with a boulder of ice.. I dropped her… hit a tree… and when I got back to reality he had taken her."

I nodded some. But I felt like there was something Hiei wasn't telling me. Not that it was an expression Hiei had, since Hiei rarely ever had an expression. But I had been his friend for a long time. You could easily say I'm the one who knows him best. So I could just sense he was hiding something.

"What else happened Hiei?" I said in all seriousness.

Hiei didn't reply at first. But then he finally spoke knowing he couldn't get away with not answering, or lying to me.

"I tested her…. To see if what we found out last night… was really true." He said as if he knew I was about to get mad.

He was right. "YOU WHAT!?" I yelled stunned.

Hiei cringed some, and didn't reply. He knew I was going to continue.

"I didn't think you were that heartless?! You shouldn't have done that! If it was true th-" I was starting to rant, but was cut off.

"It is." Hiei stated simply.

I stopped and looked at him. He was completely serious. I turned pale. I just kind of stared at him for a couple minutes. Even though last night I had been aware of the situation… for some reason I didn't really believe it. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe it. It was sickening. But then I became very alarmed.

"We have to go save her! Who knows what he'll do to her! She's weak she can't fight!" I was losing my cool.

I never lost my cool. Well not in front of anyone but Hiei. But this situation deserved a freak out. Cho was in major danger. She needed to be found and fast. I summoned a portal and went to Koenma. I told him what was going on. He immediately sent out for Kuwabara and Yusuke. We'd need the whole team for this. He also looked up the demon we were dealing with. But in my opinion, none of this was going fast enough. Every second we wasted could be another moment of pain for Cho.


	16. Chapter 16

Character Position: Yusuke

I had been called out of school, nothing I can complain about. But when I got to Koenma's, Kurama looked depressed or worried. Hiei was watching Kurama pace. And Koenma had ogres running in and out of the room. I was rather confused and decided to voice my irritation.

"What's going on!?" I yelled over all the noise.

Kuwabara was next to me, just as confused. He watched as everyone stopped and looked at me. He also waited for an explanation.

"Cho's been kidnapped." Kurama said in a melancholy voice.

I blinked and looked at him and then at Koenma. I was confused. I didn't get why everyone was so worried. Cho, or rather Ayane, was pretty strong. Plus she was kind of scary and mean. Although yesterday had surprised me when she took the spirit gun shot for Hiei.

"So?" I knew I made a mistake by saying that, right after saying it.

"SHE'S IN DANGER!" Kurama blurted out.

I blinked rather surprised. I never expected that from Kurama. He was always collected and calm. Now I knew something serious was wrong. I looked at Koenma, now serious.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Everyone fell silent. I blinked and looked around. It only took me a moment to realize.

"We don't know?" I seemed stunned.

Koenma sighed. "I have everyone looking for the demon's location. Keeping ears open in the demon world, looking up files.. We haven't found it yet."

I was astounded. This was the first time we had a mission and didn't know where to go, and it was probably one of the most important. But then Botan ran in.

"We found him!" She blurted out and made a portal.

Koenma nodded. "Alright team listen up."

The room became quiet, the four of us ready to go. So we listened intently.

"We're fighting an elemental demon. Which means he has control of all 4 elements and maybe a few other tricks. You need to be careful. Bring him into custody, or kill him. Your mission to take care of him, and save Cho." He said in almost an official voice.

We all nodded. Then we left before anything else to be said. We arrived at a large dark manor. I got the chills just by looking at it. We all looked at one another. I nodded some. We all headed into the manor silently. The inside was just as creepy as outside. Old Victorian designing. Cob webs and everything was dark. It felt like there hadn't been there in decades. I was a little confused.

"Are we sure they're here?" I kept my voice quiet, just in case.

Kuwabara spoke like his loud obnoxious self though. "Yeah what's with this!?"

Suddenly the walls exploded with ghostly figures. We all ducked out of the way. But then I realized, that they couldn't hurt us, since they were still going through us. I blinked and stood upright. They soon disappeared again. We all stood there confused.

But then suddenly a dark figure appeared at the end of the hall in front of us. It was just a shadow to us. We all seemed to tense up at seeing it. We all glared.

"Well… I didn't expect to be found.. Or I would have set some traps." A dark voice spoke.

Kurama and Hiei seemed to know the voice because they both kind of growled. I knew this was our guy.

"Where is she?" Kurama growled at the figure.

"It doesn't concern you. She belongs to me." He said simply.

"No, she doesn't!" I yelled defensively.

The figure chuckled. "I do believe she is my slave by contract. I bought her fair and square."

I froze up and went wide-eyed. He just said…. slave. Cho.. Was a slave? Now I could understand why she was such a bitch. I growled at him.

"She doesn't belong to you anymore." I said darkly.

The figure didn't say anything. But suddenly a huge fireball shot down the hallway. We dodged. Hiei disappeared, Kurama went into another room, so it was me and Kuwabara in the hall. I got into fighting position. Kuwabara summoned is spirit sword. The figure came down the hall at us. He shot several balls of different elements. I tried dodging but still go hit by some of them. I growled and Kuwabara hit them like baseballs. I shot at the figure, not connecting. I glared, this could get bad.

* * *

~Character switch to: Kurama~

I had gone off looking for Cho. I wasn't aware of Hiei already running around. I went into a hallway and didn't find her. But then I heard a noise. I blinked and turned to see stairs that went up to another level. I went up the stairs slowly. The noise now louder. It sounded like… whimpering. I followed the noise to the end of the hall, and realized the door was open, and Hiei was standing in the doorway. He looked at me and then back into the room. I went to the doorway and looked inside. I saw a dark bedroom. I saw a large bed and a small lump under the covers.

My stomach knotted. I entered the room slowly. Hiei kind of followed. I went over and saw a chain on the headboard. I stopped and looked at the lump hiding under the covers. The whimper was also some crying. I felt awful. I gently reached down and pulled the covers down only a little bit. It was Cho. She didn't even turn her head to the covers moving. She had tears on her cheeks, she had fallen silent. She looked completely defeated. I saw the chain lead to a metal cuff around her neck. I took a seed and wedged it just in the tiny crack of the opening, it cracked it open. I gently took it off Cho. She still didn't even try and look at me.

I sighed and spoke softly. "Cho."

That was all I said. I couldn't think of anything else. I could tell she was naked under the blankets. I wasn't positive if the demon had actually done anything with her, but I had to assume so. I looked around and noticed a closet. I went over to it and opened it feeling kind of sick. A ton of outfits were inside. Some were sexual, some weren't. But they were clearly all meant for Cho.

I went into the closet and got a decent outfit for her to wear and came back out. I noticed She was sitting up, holding the blankets around herself. She looked completely emotionless. It was sad and kind of scary. I didn't know what to think. I put the clothes next to Cho.

"We can leave if you want u-" I stopped when she brought everything under the blankets.

I was a little confused, but just waited. It was only a couple moments before she came out dressed. I looked at her. She'd barely acknowledged either me or Hiei. She had no expression. I felt weird and sad. I went over to her.

"Come on Cho… let's get you out of here." I said softly.

She finally looked at me. Her eyes showed so much pain. It made my heart skip a beat and my breathing stop for a second. She gently took my hand, her touch was so soft and weak. I pulled her up out of the bed. Hiei was at the door, he had been watching the whole thing. He seemed to be hiding something but I ignored it. I took her out of the room.

We carefully headed down the hall. I tried listening, not wanting to pull Cho right into a battle ground. I couldn't hear anything. I took her downstairs, and back down the hall. I came back to the room I had used to get to the hall. But as we made it to the front hall, I froze. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laying unconscious in the hall. I blinked and became alarmed when Cho ran over to them. But I realized she was lucky, since me and Hiei got blasted in the back. We both hit the wall and fell half unconscious, and definitely unable to move.

Cho turned to look at the demon as he walked out from the shadows, smirking. She stood up and faced him.

"Hello my pet." He almost purred what he said.

Cho glared at him. She stood there, she looked different. The demon blinked and then grinned.

"Oh you're angry. You've never been mad at me before… is it because I hurt your teammates?" He almost taunted.

Cho growled, basically as a 'yes' to the question. He laughed and went over to her. He put his hand on her cheek.

"You're cute… thinking I'd be scared of you." He grinned.

Suddenly in one foul change and movement, Cho was now Ayane, and she had her claws dug into his lower abdomen. He was wide-eyed.

"Go to hell." She growled.

She twisted her wrist, and killed him. She pulled out her hand and he fell to the ground. Everyone was now conscious and had seen all of it. I sat up some and looked at Ayane. Her image flickered and she changed back into Cho.. And then fell to the ground. But before she hit Hiei caught her. She still had no energy. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat up. Looking confused.

"Did she just… protect us?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded some. "Yeah… she did."

Everyone looked at one another. We were all not afraid to show our shock at Ayane actually acting like a team member. We then looked back at her and we all seemed to smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Character Position: Ayane

I woke up in a bed. I didn't really know where I was at first. But I quickly gathered from the smell that I was in Kurama's house. It smelt like roses. I smiled some and cuddled up the blankets. But then I realized that my bed did not smell that much like Kurama. I blinked and turned some and found myself face to face with a sleeping Kurama. I went wide-eyed and turned dark red. I didn't get it, why was I there? What had I done. I was confused and I backed up some. I closed my eyes some, maybe I was dreaming. But then I felt a hand on my cheek. I tried not to react, pretend I was sleeping.

"I know you're awake." Kurama said softly.

I got a chill, I was caught. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. I blushed lightly. We were really close. He was gorgeous. He looked at me and smiled taking his hand off me.

"Well it's good to see you're awake… we were getting worried." He said sitting up.

I nodded and sat up as well. "How long have I been out? And why am I in your bed?"

Kurama didn't seem to find it to be a big deal. "You've been out for almost a week… and you're in my bed because we didn't want to leave you alone anywhere.. Just in case."

I nodded, that made sense. I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry."

He blinked confused. "Why?"

"For being such a burden." I said softly.

Looking at my hands that rested in my lap. Kurama looked at me. He was about to say something, when Hiei appeared out of no where. But of course he had just come through the open window.

"Shut up Baka." He said to me.

I blinked and looked at him. He just called me a baka. I growled and got up. I went over to him.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"Then don't act like one." He said simply.

I blinked. He was just looking at me. I backed up a little. Why had I gotten so mad? What was the point? I sighed and just stood there. Kurama watched. But then he got up and came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We should go see Koenma so he knows you're awake." Kurama said, summoning a portal.

I nodded and went through the portal, followed by Kurama and Hiei. We were in Koenma's office, and I decided to pull a prank.

"KOENMA!" I yelled like I was pissed.

Koenma hearing me basically dove under his desk. "Don't hurt me!"

I started laughing. Kurama smiled weakly suppressing a laugh, and Hiei smirked a little. Koenma quickly gathered that I wasn't there to hurt him. He sat up pouting some.

"That wasn't funny." He mumbled.

I smirked. "Well we all found it amusing."

Koenma turned a little red, being caught in that situation. He coughed some.

"Well I guess I can honestly say I'm glad to see you're awake." He said with a tint of sarcasm.

I grinned. "You know you missed me."

Koenma sighed and rolled his eyes. Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara came running in. And unexpectedly Yusuke came over and ruffled my hair.

"Hey kid." He said with a smile.

Then Kuwabara attacked me with a hug. "Ayane!"

I blinked highly confused. Why were they acting like… my friends? What'd I do? I tried hard to make people not trust or like me. I shoved Kuwabara off me.

"Oi! Don't touch!" I said sourly. "What is with you guys? How'd I lose my aura of scariness?"

They all kind of laughed at me. I blinked and looked around. Even Hiei chuckled a little. I just didn't get it. I hadn't done anything. I hadn't been nice to anyone… I had been out for the past week. I just looked at them. I squeaked some when Yusuke grabbed me in a head lock and messed up my hair.

"We know you like us Aya!" He said cheerfully.

I blinked. Now I had a nickname too? What was going on. I pouted and tried to get out of Yusuke's grip.

"Since when?" I said stubbornly.

He didn't let me go. He just grinned some.

"You saved us from that demon. Instead of giving up or running away." Kuwabara smiled.

I blinked. Is that what this was about? I pouted and stopped trying to get out of Yusuke's grip.

"He was a bastard.. He deserved it." I said simply.

Yusuke released me. They all looked at one another and back me. They all had this same somber look as the other. I looked back at them.

"What now?" I said slightly irritated.

"Ayane… you didn't even try to protect yourself…" Yusuke started.

"But once we were hurt… you stood up to him and killed him." Kuwabara finished.

I looked at them all. I receded some. I had forgotten they all now knew what happened. And they probably knew about her past with him as well. I decided to shut up and look at the floor. They all seem to kind of sad looking at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned my head to look at Kurama.

"We've all become fond of you too." He said with a reassuring smile.

I got tense and looked around at all of them. I almost panicked some. I shook my head some and didn't say anything. I was a little pale. They looked at me worried.

"Maybe we should get you home." He said softly.

That's when I lost it. I pulled away and went across the room. They all blinked and watched me.

"I can't do this, no way.. I can't…" I said in an almost panicked voice.

They all looked really confused. But then Genkai walked in. She knew exactly what was going on. She had seen it before. I suddenly turned and summoned a portal.

"Ayane!" All my teammates, except Hiei, seemed to yell at once.

I jumped into the portal, but hadn't realized someone had jumped through it right before me.

* * *

I appeared in the demon world. I let out a sigh of relief. I was in my hideout. I was the only one who could summon a portal inside it. And there were a lot of wards, barriers and traps outside it. So no one could get in without going with me or me letting them in.

I find looked around the small room, that was the living room. I haven't been in the room in a rather long time. I smiled some. I went into the kitchen. Then left to the living room and upstairs. There were 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Not that I needed more than one bedroom since I never lived there with anyone else.

I felt gross. I went into the bathroom and took a bath. Leaving the door open. There was no need to close it since no one else was there to my knowledge. When I was done I got up and wrapped a towel around myself and left the bathroom. I went into my bedroom.

I loved my bedroom. The walls were painted violet and the ceiling had a perfect night sky painted on it, by me too. The furniture was black or silver. It was lit with candles, and one lamp. She had incense as well. She walked into the room, she had lit the candles and incense before getting in the bath. All the lit candles were scentless. I took in the scent of the smoke. I smiled and went over to my closet. I dropped my towel. I put on some underwear, and then a night gown. It was more provocative than the ones I wore at Kurama's.

I went over and fell on my bed. It was so comfy. Fluffy comforter that made me sleepy. But next thing I know I was pinned down on my bed. My wrists and legs pinned. I struggled. But stopped when I heard the voice belonging to the body over me.

"Why are you so scared of commitment?" The dark voice said.

I got chills. "I-I" I knew exactly who it was.

My cheeks turned red as I looked up into Hiei's eyes. I couldn't say anything, my voice wouldn't come out. His intense amber eyes seeing deep into my soul. I was froze up. I was still and silent. He looked down at me. He was so strong and independent. He took control in his life, even when it involved someone else. My thoughts kind of blurred as I looked up at him.

"Hiei." I said softly.

Hiei looked down at me, and leaned down and hovered his lips above mine. He smirked some.

"I'm not here for that." He said taunting me.

It made me turn red. I turned away stubbornly. I didn't want him. I refused to admit it. I didn't want him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hiei was now sitting up on my bed, no longer having me pinned. I laid on my side. I refused to talk to him. But he was stubborn. But so was I. He looked at me.

"Why do you run away?" He asked once again.

He'd probably been asking for an hour now. I never even tried to give him an answer. He just stared at me.

"What part of your past are you trying so hard to keep a secret? What happened that's more dramatic than being a slave and being raped? What are you hiding?" He asked in a cold voice.

I didn't reply to any of the questions, since I wasn't going to tell him my deepest of secrets. No one will even find out. Not if I can help it. But with no one knowing who I really was, or what my real identity might be, it wasn't much of an issue.

I laid there, and he stared at me. But then did something unexpected. He laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I got a little tense. But almost instantly relaxed again.

"Kurama won't be happy if he finds out you're doing this." I said in an icy tone.

"And why is that?" He asked simply.

"He seems to have a bit of a crush on me." I replied.

"He does." Hiei stated.

I blinked a little confused now. "I thought you were his friend."

"I am.. but why should my wants ever come behind his?"

I laid there. He had a rather good point. I laid there in his arms for a while. I soon rolled over, not away from him or out of his grip, since I doubt he would have let me anyway. I was now looking at him. Just gazing into his eyes. Like I was trying to figure him out. I knew he had secrets as well.

"You shouldn't ask someone to reveal their secrets when you hold your own so dearly." I said to him.

He blinked a little taken aback by the comment. He seemed to realize that I was right. He had no right asking for her past when he wasn't willing to give his own up.

He gazed at me for a minute before he finally spoke.

"Open your mind to me, and I'll open mine to you." He said softy.

I blinked a little surprised. He seemed to hold his secrets as close as I did. I just looked at him for a little while. But then I slowly nodded.

"One condition... we don't share what we see... with anyone." I said sternly.

Hiei nodded. "Agreed."

I sighed and nodded some. I took down all barriers in my mind. But as it happened, my appearance changed

My hair was long, silky, black and wavy. My eyes turned one of the most magnificent shades of blue you could imagine. Like real water was resting and flowing in my eyes. My complexion became a little paler. I became shorter as well, probably Hiei's height, maybe a little shorter. I couldn't help but blush at Hiei's slightly amazed face. But he quickly hid it and suppressed a blush.

"So this is the real you?" He asked simply.

I nodded a little. "Maiha..." I hesitated on saying my last name, but decided he'd find out anyway. "Maiha Hisakata."

He nodded some. He then went into my head, and I went into his. We'd find out each other's past very quickly.

* * *

Hours Later

I was laying with my eyes closed in the bed. I wasn't asleep, but I looked it. Hiei was sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching me. What he had found out, really surprised him. He understood a lot better now though. I was still in my true form. I laid there knowing he was watching me.

I felt a little uncomfortable, since I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Although I was thinking some as well. His past had been a little surprising to me. And I was more surprised to find out that Hiei had a sister. I guess I had a new found appreciation for Hiei's soft side. That until now, I didn't think existed.

I finally decided that he was driving me insane by just sitting and staring.

"Either get in the bed and go to sleep... or go to the extra bedroom." I said softly.

He blinked, having not realized that I had been awake. But after taking in what I just said he smirked.

"You're falling for me." He said in a prideful way.

I got an agitated look. "Just get out." I said irritably.

I wouldn't have people messing with my emotions. It wasn't worth it. But then I felt him crawl into the bed next to me. I was a tad bit surprised. I wasn't for sure if he liked me or if he was just using me.

But I decided that I'd rather sleep than worry about that now. I'd figure it out in the morning when I was more sane. I sighed some and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A Dream

I was having a rather strange dream. I was in complete darkness. I was in my real form. I couldn't see anything. I started walking. But only got a few feet before I started falling. I tried screaming but nothing came out. I also tried grabbing hold of something, but there was nothing there. I was scared and helpless, but then I was caught by a group of arms.

I blinked and couldn't see still. But suddenly lights came on. And the arms holding me, belonged to Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. I looked at them confused.

"Why?" I said like it was a surprise.

They smiled and laughed a little at her. They gently put her down, on solid white ground. We were all wearing white clothing.

"We'll never let you fall and crash." Yusuke said.

"We'll always be there." Kuwabara added.

"You just need to trust us." Kurama smiled.

They all started walking off, they stopped not far away. Hiei stood in front of me and had a hand out to me. I just looked at him and at his hand.

I lifted my hand, and slowly put it in his. And with that there was a bright flash.

* * *

Real World: 2 am

I woke up after the flash. I blinked and shot upright. I looked around. Hiei had woken up when I jolted upright. He blinked and looked at me. He looked a little tired.

"What?" He mumbled.

I looked at him. "I want to go back."

Hiei gave me a confused look. He sat up. He rubbed an eye some.

"Go back where?" He was a little confused.

I looked at him. "Back to the human world.. To Koenma's.. with the team." I said it with sad or nervous eyes.

He looked at me. He gazed at me. He seemed confused by my expression, wondering what I was scared of. But he seemed to piece it together.

"Now you're afraid of losing us." He stated.

I stared at him and then nodded a little. "Yes." I said with no waver or hesitation.

He nodded some and got up. "Well let's go."

He didn't seem to care that it was 2 in the morning. I got up as well. But I changed into my Ayane form. He watched me.

"Still don't trust them that much?" He asked simply.

I looked at him. "I'll show them when I'm ready."

He nodded and watched as I summoned a portal. I walked through it, followed by him.

I walked into Koenma's office. I was surprised to find everyone there, asleep. Kuwabara and Yusuke on the couch leaning back, their heads against each other. Kurama was asleep in a chair. And Koenma was asleep at his desk. I got a sad look. They had been worried about me. So much as to stay and wait for so long. Hiei looked around, seeming unsurprised.

Suddenly my form changed again. Hiei blinked and looked at me, and a small smile crept onto his lips. I decided that, I did trust them all enough to know the real me. I carefully walked over to where my team was asleep. I gently knocked on the small coffee table.

"Hey guys?" My soft voice followed.

But before they woke up a rogue demon busted into the room. He looked at me and smirked, I knew who he was. He shot me with something. I dropped to the ground, disappearing. Everyone had jolted awake when the shot went off. Almost out of instinct, Yusuke shot the demon killing him. Koenma looked pissed.

"How'd that demon get in here!?" He yelled out of the room.

But then everyone noticed Hiei by a bundle of clothes on the ground. Kurama got up.

"Hiei?" He questioned.

Suddenly a baby started crying.

"We have a problem." Hiei stated.

He stood holding a small infant version of me in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Character Position: Kurama

I stared at Hiei and the baby. I just couldn't believe it. That wasn't Ayane. No way, it wasn't true. It was a trick, a defensive maneuver. I walked over and Hiei looked surprisingly comfortable holding a baby. I looked at the infant wrapped in some clothing.

"Alright Ayane he's dead… you can change back now." I said with a calm tone.

The infant looked at me and got a sour face. I blinked and looked at her.

"That's not funny Ayane." Yusuke said walking over.

The infant shifted and pouted. Kuwabara was the next to walk over.

"I don't think she's messing around." He stated.

Me and Yusuke looked at him with an 'you're an idiot' expression. But then we were caught off guard.

"He's right." Hiei stated.

We all turned and stared at him. We knew that Kuwabara had to absolutely be right, for Hiei to EVER agree with him, or say he was right. Even when Kuwabara was right sometimes Hiei called him wrong or a baka. But this was too serious of a matter.

"B…but… how?" I asked stunned.

"She says that it's a drug… and an experimental one at that." Hiei said.

I blinked. "You're talking to her?"

Hiei nodded. "She isn't completely an infant, her mind is still the same."

Everyone, including me stared at the infant. She shifted uncomfortably. She cuddled up to Hiei. She wasn't in her Ayane form. She was in yet another form. This one with black curly hair, and these eyes. They were a pretty blue. I didn't get it.

"What's this ones name?" I asked.

Hiei looked at me funny. "Huh?"

"This form… what's it's name?" I asked simply.

Hiei blinked and looked at Ayane. "Maiha." He stated.

I nodded some. "Did she just come up with that off the top of her head?" I said, assuming she had never had an identity that was an infant.

"No." Hiei stated.

I blinked and looked at him curiously. But Yusuke beat me to the question.

"So she's been a baby before?" He was a little confused.

Hiei was listening to Maiha, or that's what I assumed he was doing. He finally spoke after a couple minutes.

"Yeah… when she was born." He said almost timidly.

All of our mouths dropped open. Koenma jumped down from his desk.

"Wait… you don't mean… THIS is her true form?" He seemed surprised.

Hiei nodded. "This is it."

We were all stunned. None of us had expected that. Even I thought that even if it was her real form, that she'd make it up and pretend like it wasn't. But she told them straight out that it was her real form.

"She's wants to tell you that she was going to show you all anyway and to stop looking like a bunch of surprised monkey's." Hiei stated.

We all blinked. We seemed to snap out of it at the comment. We couldn't tell if it was a teasing comment, or a rude one, since Hiei had been the one saying it. But then Hiei continued.

"She says that the demon that you just killed… is like an evil scientist.. He's been trying to come up with ways to manipulate shape shifters. Their age, and appearance. Manipulate them without their free will. And he had a bit of a vendetta against Ayane." Hiei explained using Maiha's words.

Everyone nodded some. But then Kuwabara blurted out dumbly like he always did.

"I can see that." He said.

Everyone looked at him, and Yusuke smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up dumb ass." He said after hitting him.

"She says it's alright, she knows." Hiei said, but not looking like he liked saying it.

Everyone looked at him. We were all quiet for a while. We didn't know what to think. Or what to do. But then everyone seemed to realize something at the same time.

"I'm not taking care of her." Everyone seemed to say at the same time.

We all blinked and looked around at each other. None of us seemed to want to take care of a baby. Even I didn't have the time or energy to take care of her. I could understand why everyone else didn't want to do it. Yusuke lived with his alcoholic mother, but she was gone a lot so it wasn't exactly an excuse. Kuwabara, well no one trusted him with a baby anyway. And Hiei.. well he just wasn't the type to take care of a baby, plus he didn't live anywhere. And me… I had school, and my mother to worry about already.

"She's says that we're all jerks." Hiei mumbled, seemingly feeling a little ashamed.

Everyone else blinked and seemed to shift nervously. We seemed to feel like crap too. We had blurted out, and now felt badly. She had trusted them all enough to even tell them her real identity, and now they just all dropped her. And when a small whine entered the sound waves, that we all attached with her crying, we felt worse. It wasn't baby crying like she needed something, but because they had hurt her.

"I'll take her." I said.

"I can take her when my mom's not home." Yusuke added.

Kuwabara went to speak, but Hiei cut him off. "I can take her at Kurama's when everyone's at school."

Kuwabara finally got to speak. "I can take her too."

Everyone looked at him. But said nothing. Koenma now spoke.

"Good.. Then you guys can work out a schedule. I'll have Botan get all the necessary equipment." He said.

But everyone stopped when there was a loud whine. It was Maiha. They all looked at Hiei.

"She's complaining about not having a say in this." He stated.

Koenma spoke. "She's a baby… she doesn't get a say. Besides she'll be stuck that way until we search the demon, find out where his lab is, and find out what was in the drug and if there's an antidote. And if there isn't we'll have to make one."

The whine got louder. Everyone knew she didn't like the idea.

"Why doesn't she just cry?" Kuwabara asked.

"She isn't going to lose all her dignity… she won't cry." Hiei said.

Everyone looked at her and she was pouting. Then we all stood silently for a little while. But then Koenma spoke out.

"So who's going to take her first?" He said uncaringly. "Botan is currently bringing baby stuff to Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama's houses. Anything you'd need to take care of her will be there. She'll talk to Kuwabara's sister. But Yusuke and Kurama's moms… if they're there, she will not speak to."

Everyone nodded in unison. Then looked around at each other. I didn't want to take her tonight, it was very late, and I needed to explain to my mother before just showing up with a baby. Plus a reason as to why Nara had left. I would already have to have a reason as to why I wasn't home at 3 in the morning.

Kuwabara looked nervous about having to take care of a baby. It's not like he had ever done it before. He'd want to take her, after a couple of days of watching other people. Although his sister was there to help if he needed. But I didn't think Hiei would allow him to take her without knowing what he was doing first.

I knew Hiei wouldn't be able to take her. Well he could, but he slept in a tree, so it wouldn't be very practical. Although by the look on his face, he seemed like he actually wanted to take her. It made me curious. I never thought he would ever want to take care of a baby, under any circumstances. But I guess even I could be wrong.

But then Botan came in. Bright and happy as always.

"Baby stuff delivered!" She announced.

She then saw Maiha and squealed and ran over getting in her face. Making faces and talking baby talk.

"She says get out of her face and stop talking baby talk." Hiei said, but I wasn't so sure that he didn't say that himself.

Botan blinked and blushed in embarrassment. And then stood up.

"Right sorry." She smiled weakly.

"Botan was Yusuke's mom home?" I asked curiously.

Botan blinked and shook her head. "No she wasn't."

That's when everyone looked at Yusuke. He blinked. And after a minute he sighed.

"I can take her." He said.

We all nodded some. Well that was finally figured out. Luckily it was the weekend tomorrow, so we could sleep in. Since it was nearly 4am. Yusuke went over and took Maiha from Hiei. He seemed a little awkward at first holding her. He was really tense. Kind of like a new father. I tried not to laugh.

"Keiko will love this Yusuke." I grinned some.

Yusuke got an agitated look. "Don't remind me."

I chuckled some. But then I decided to give him a bit of advice.

"You don't need to be so tense." I suggested.

Yusuke blinked. He seemed to try, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I don't want to drop her." He said softly.

Maiha looked like she was becoming tired. She cuddled up to Yusuke. He blinked and looked at her. He almost seemed to blush some. He relaxed and held her close. Then three portals appeared. Everyone knew which one they were to go through. Kuwabara went through his first. Then Yusuke went through his carefully holding Maiha close. I stood there with Hiei.

For some reason Hiei looked tense and cold. Well more so than usual.

"She'll be alright… I think Yusuke can do it." I said giving him a comforting smile.

He looked at me, and nodded some. Seeming to feel a little better, or maybe faking it. Then we both went through the last portal.


	20. Chapter 20

Character Position: Yusuke

I got home with Maiha. She was asleep by now, which made me feel better, since I was overly tired. I went into my bedroom and saw all the baby stuff. I saw a crib and blankets and al sorts of other stuff. My first priority was to get her in a diaper and some clothes.

I blinked. "Wow.. I'm thinking like a Dad…" I shook my head.

I was better at this parenting thing than I thought I would be. I went over and looked at everything. I got a diaper and then found some pajamas. I looked down at Maiha who was sleeping. She was cute. I blinked and realized what I thought.

"Oi vey I sound like a woman." I sighed.

I gently put Maiha down. I got her dressed. And then I picked her up again. I went over and placed her in the crib and covered her with a blanket. I then went over and fell onto my bed. I did not know how I seemed to be such a good parent, since my mom wasn't the best parent example.

But I was too tired to ponder it, and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Morning: 10:30am

I was woken up by loud baby screaming. I shot upright instantly alarmed. I basically jumped up out of the bed. But I blinked as I saw Keiko holding a screaming and struggling Maiha. I blinked and pouted and went over and practically snatched Maiha from her.

"What'd you do to her?" I said irritably.

She blinked and got an angry look. "I didn't do anything! I just picked her up!"

"Don't yell." I protested.

Keiko blinked. She hadn't expected that from me. I didn't really expect it either. And while I was already saying stuff I wouldn't normally say.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." I suggested.

Keiko got a completely insulted look. And she went to hit me but Maiha screamed again, making her stop. I blinked and looked down at her. I held her closer.

"You're scaring her." I frowned.

Maiha was an infant. She wasn't like a newborn. She could possibly crawl and maybe even stand but I didn't really know. So I held her upright against my chest and shoulder and she stopped screaming. Keiko blinked and watched.

"I never knew you were so good with children Yusuke." She smiled.

"Yeah neither did I." I admitted simply.

I left the bedroom. And went out to the kitchen. Keiko following right behind me. She was looking at Maiha who whined a little and hid her face on me. Keiko pouted.

"Why doesn't she like me?" She whined.

"Maybe because she doesn't know you." I said simply.

I shifted Maiha and looked at her. She looked back at me with her bright eyes. I smiled some.

"Milk or baby food? One hand for milk two for food." Keiko gave me a weird look as I spoke to Maiha.

She seemed to think for a minute, before putting up one hand. I nodded and got out the milk and looked at Keiko.

"What?" I said simply and went to take care of the milk.

"How'd she understand that? And how do you know so much about taking care of a baby?" She was confused.

"She isn't really a baby… and television." I shrugged.

She blinked and had an 'of course' look for the television comment. But then blinked and looked at me, as I tested the milk and gave it to Maiha, who could hold the bottle herself.

"Wait… she's not a baby?" Now Keiko was really confused.

"She's a demon… that new teammate I told you about… except… not as bitchy and mean as how I described her." I said nervously.

But by Maiha's expression, she didn't look too upset about it. But she seemed to know she was a bitch when she first met them. Keiko nodded some and looked at the baby. She decided that she didn't want to ask any more questions. She decided that she didn't want to know anymore.

Maiha had finished the bottle and pushed it away from her mouth, I took it and put it down. She whined and I burped her. It was a small squeak more than a burp. I laughed.

"What was that? That was not a burp." I teased.

I heard a small baby giggle and smiled. Keiko then squealed.

"Oh you'll make such a good father Yusuke!" She said in a girly happy voice.

I got an agitated face. That is what I didn't want to happen. Keiko was already obsessed with "our" future. Now this made it worse. But then I heard baby noises and I looked at Maiha. She was looking at Keiko. She seemed to be trying to talk, and failing miserably at it.

Keiko looked at her curiously and smiled. "Yes?" She said in a baby tone.

But with that Maiha stopped trying to talk and pouted. I laughed a little.

"Don't talk to her like that… Maiha… put one hand up for yes and 2 up for no.. unless told other wise.. Ok?" I said simply.

Maiha put up one hand. I smiled and nodded. I then headed to the living room.

"Alright you can talk to her Keiko." I said simply.

Keiko blinked and followed. She didn't know what to say. Which was a first for her, she normally always had something to say. After a little while, she shrugged.

"I… don't know… what to say." She mumbled.

I smirked. "Why? Because now she's no longer a baby you can just baby babble at?" I knew that was it.

But it made Keiko mad, and she growled. "You're such a jerk."

I blinked as I watched her storm off. She slammed the front door as she left. I winced some at the bang. I sighed. I looked down at Maiha.

"I should have kept my mouth shut shouldn't I have?" I asked.

She put up one hand, and I laughed some. I sat her down on the couch, leaning against the back. I sat down next to her and I turned on tv. I flipped through the channels. I ended on some kind of horror movie.

"Mind if we watch this?" I looked at her.

She put up both her hands. I smiled and watched the movie. But not after long the door busted open again. I groaned loudly.

"Can't anyone knock?!" I said irritably.

I saw Maiha put up both her hands and I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the team was there. They all looked at me and Maiha funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Mai made a funny joke." I stated simply.

Now they all looked at me like I was crazy. Even Maiha gave me a funny look, but I think that was because of the nickname I just gave her.

"You do know she can't talk right?" Kurama asked calmly.

"I know… don't I know Maiha?" I looked at her.

Maiha nodded some and lifted her hand. I grinned and looked at them all.

"See?" I said with a sly smirk, they all just stared at me confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Character position: Maiha

It was hard being a baby. No free movement. Not being able to communicate. No ability to take care of yourself. I pretty much hated it. Although… while I was a baby, I found that I trusted my teammates even more. I was sitting in Yusuke's lap. He basically hadn't given me up since the other arrived. He hadn't even let anyone else really hold me. I knew he'd never live this down, I was going to start calling him Daddy… once I could start talking again that is.

Hiei was sitting in the window sill. Kuwabara was on the couch with me and Yusuke. He kept making dumb faces and talking baby talk to me. And I could never help but laugh. He was goofy looking before he made faces. He seemed to like it when I laughed.

Kurama was sitting in the chair smiling. He was just watching. I had a good idea. Just because I was an infant, didn't mean I wouldn't be able to talk completely. My body seemed old enough to be able to talk. Especially since I already knew how to speak. But I was going wait for the right moment to use my speech. Especially since my vocabulary would be limited.

Kurama got up and went over to Yusuke. I looked up at him. He was so tall when I was a baby. Except everyone was really tall when I was a baby.

"What?" Yusuke said curiously.

"You need a shower.. Go take one." Kurama stated.

I laughed some. I knew who Mommy was. Yusuke blinked and pouted. After a moment he got up and handed me over to Kurama. He turned to head off and I found my chance.

"Buy-bye Dada." I said in my baby voice.

To me it sounded weird, but everyone knew what I was saying. I was also waving. Yusuke had froze on the spot. He then turned and looked at me. By this point everyone was looking at me. I just smiled innocently.

"Y-you can talk?" Kuwabara was baffled.

Yusuke was more in shock about what I called him. He stared at me for a minute. But then turned and went to take a shower. Kurama laughed a little. I looked up at him. I then pointed at him.

"Mama." I stated.

With that Kuwabara broke out laughing. Even Yusuke who had left the room had caught it and was laughing. Kurama blinked. But he didn't seem to mind. He smiled and pointed to Kuwabara, which made him stop laughing.

"Who's that?" Kurama asked.

I looked at him, and decided that I wouldn't call him onii-san(chan) just yet. So I decided to attempt his name.

"Kuwabear." I realized that his name was harder to say then I first expected.

But my answer seemed to be a good one. Kuwabara got all soft and emotional.

"Kuwabear! I love it!" He said over dramatically.

I blinked and gave him a weird look. I then looked at Kurama who chuckled a little.

"Yes he is rather weird isn't he." He smiled.

Suddenly Kuwabara got up. He put out his arms.

"Can I hold her!? Please Kurama?" He whined.

Kurama blinked a little. But before he could possibly say no I chimed in.

"Bear!" I said putting out my arms to Kuwabara.

Kurama blinked and looked at me. But then handed me over to Kuwabara. Kuwabara was more tense than Yusuke had been first holding me. But I didn't mind. I found that Kuwabara was really a nice guy. Maybe a little dumb and strange, but a good guy.

I smiled and cuddled up to him. "Bear." I said again.

Kuwabara awwwed at me and held me close, and a little less tense than before. But suddenly the door opened and 3 girls came in. I instantly became nervous. I shifted and whined. This time I used a new word.

"Hiei" I whined.

I could say his name, even if it had the baby accent on it. Hiei blinked and instantly came to me, and took me from Kuwabara. The only reason I did that, was because Hiei wasn't very approachable. The three girls came in. One was Keiko. I didn't know the second girl. But I knew the last girl. I looked at Hiei and he nodded very slightly.

Keiko had a smug look. "I'm back."

I pouted. Keiko kind of scared me. Well infant me. If I was my normal age I wouldn't be the least bit scared. Hiei just held me close. The second girl went up to Kuwabara.

"Please tell me no one let you hold the baby." She said, but she seemed to be teasing.

Kuwabara pouted. "I was just holding her."

I decided to come to Kuwabara's defense. "Bear!" I blurted out.

The girls blinked and looked at me. Keiko squealed. Yukina, the blue haired girl, just smiled softly. The girl with Kuwabara just looked at me funny.

"She wants her bear?" She was rather confused.

I pointed at Kuwabara. "Bear." I stated.

The girl looked at Kuwabara and blinked. "Kazuma.. You're bear?"

Kuwabara grinned and nodded. "Yes I am."

The girl nodded some. She decided to be quiet. Like I suspected, none of the girls really came over to me. Hiei was my protector at this point. Kuwabara looked at me and sighed and pointed his thumb at the girl next to him.

"That's my sister Shizuru." He said.

I nodded. "Zuzu!" I said putting the name to memory.

The girl blinked a little. She hadn't seemed to expect that. But she didn't seem the least bit resistant to the new nickname. Keiko pouted. She wanted a nickname. I looked over at Yukina.

"Kina." I said pointing at her.

She blinked rather surprised. Actually everyone seemed surprised. No one had introduced her. But everyone let it slid. Yukina smiled softly.

"Hello." She said softly.

I smiled brightly. I liked her, she was really nice. Keiko pouted more.

"What about me?" She whined.

I looked at her and pouted. "Meanie." I stated.

Everyone seemed to be stifling laughter. Keiko looked highly insulted and pouted. She didn't say anything anymore. But then Yusuke came out clean and dressed. I saw him and knew a way to make Keiko more angry.

"Dada!" I said brightly.

Yusuke blinked and then smiled some. "Yeah I'm back."

Keiko's mouth hung open. She seemed stunned at the notion. Everyone seemed to smile some. Keiko growled and sat down. She hated this. I didn't feel bad, if she had been nicer in the first place, I wouldn't call he a meanie. I looked around the room.

Hiei was really warm and I liked it. I cuddled up to him and watched everyone. Now I was the center of attention and not saying anything. But I really didn't have anything else to say. All I could really say was names, and a few short words. But I decided I'd be alright not being protected so heavily by Hiei. But I decided who I wanted to hold me next.

I looked at Yukina. "Kina" I whined some and put out my arms to her.

Everyone blinked some. Yukina looked at me curiously, but then smiled softly. She went over, unafraid of Hiei. Hiei handed me over to her. She was really gentle and it made me smile. Her and Hiei were more alike then everyone might have thought. She walked over to Kuwabara and Shizuru. Kuwabara grinned and made a funny face. I giggled lightly. And everyone else smiled or laughed a little as well. So far this baby thing was all bad.


	22. Chapter 22

I had basically been passed around to everyone by now. It was around the middle of the day and I felt rather tired. I was currently being held by Daddy. Aka, Yusuke. He held me in his lap since he was sitting on the couch. I was feeling sleepy. I cuddled up to him and yawned cutely. Everyone looked at me.

But I closed my eyes. Yusuke smiled. He held me close. He didn't plan on going and putting me in the crib. He'd just hold me as I slept. Which was fine by me. But then of course loud mouth had to speak.

"Go put her in her crib Yusuke." Keiko said.

Yusuke blinked. He sighed and got up, but I whined. He blinked and headed to his room. I whined louder.

"Noooo!" I whined.

Yusuke blinked and stood there holding me.

"Put her in the crib Yusuke." Keiko commanded.

"Hiei! Hiei!" I called out.

Hiei reacted instantly. He came over and took me from Yusuke. It's not that I didn't want to be with Yusuke. But he was afraid of Keiko, and Hiei wasn't. Keiko got a look.

"She'll never sleep unless you put her in the crib." She protested.

"Shut up." Hiei said icily.

He walked back over to the window sill. But Keiko practically jumped him.

"You can't hold a baby in the window sill!" She seemed horrified at the notion.

Hiei ignored her and sat down anyway. He held me close. But Keiko gave Yusuke a look. Yusuke retreated into the bed room. But came back out with a blanket, or what looked like one. He walked over to Hiei.

"Use this." He said almost timidly.

Hiei blinked and looked at it. He then gave Yusuke a 'you've got to be joking' look. Yusuke looked back at him with a 'I don't want my girlfriend to kill me' look. Hiei looked at him and groaned after a moment. He took it with his free hand. He put it over his shoulder. He then gently placed me in it. I blinked. It was like a hammock. But I could still feel Hiei's arm around me and his body heat. I closed my eyes.

Keiko blinked. But she found the solution, acceptable. Even though she didn't completely accept it. She seemed to hate the idea of 4 boys taking care of a baby. She seemed resentful of the infant not liking her as well.

I was at that point sound asleep.

* * *

Later: 7 pm

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I let out a whine of a yawn. Hiei blinked and looked down at me. I whined some more. I was wet. Now the whole baby thing had gone right down the tube. Hiei smirked.

"Yusuke you have a whiny baby over here." Hiei said.

Yusuke had already gotten up when he heard the whining. He rolled his eyes at Hiei. Hiei lifted me out of the pouch and Yusuke took me from him. He held me and looked at me.

"What's wrong Maiha?" He asked softly.

"She needs to be changed." Hiei stated.

Yusuke blinked and looked at Maiha. He looked at Kurama, and went over and handed me over.

"There you go Mom." Yusuke said grinning.

Kurama blinked and rolled his eyes. He headed off to the bedroom.

"I don't know why you people won't do it. You'll needed to do it when I'm not around." He said simply.

I could care less about who changed me, just as long as it got done. Kurama brought me into Yusuke's bedroom. He changed me. He came back out with me. I found myself sucking my thumb. I looked around at everyone. Yusuke smiled and took me from Kurama. He smiled.

"Hey have a good nap?" He asked cheerfully.

I nodded slightly, lifting one hand. He grinned and decided to be mean. He put me down. I blinked. I looked up at him. I whined.

"Use your words." He said.

I blinked. I almost glared. I was not degrading myself to talking on command. Hiei looked over. He smirked.

"She says she's not a baby Yusuke and to stop telling her what to do." Hiei stated.

Yusuke blinked. He blushed in embarrassment. He seemed to have forgotten I wasn't actually a baby. He leaned down to pick me up but I whined loudly.

"She's mad at you and doesn't want you to pick her up." Hiei stated.

Yusuke blinked and looked like he felt bad. He looked at me. But then I started feeling guilty. I knew Yusuke hadn't meant it. He had gotten attached. But now he knew again. I mentally sighed. I put up my hands to him, since I was on the floor and he was sitting on the couch.

"Dada." I said.

Yusuke blinked and looked down at me. He smiled some and picked me up.

"Calling me that isn't going to help your cause any." He said.

Hiei chuckled a little. "She said that when she's back to her normal age it'll be helpful to her in teasing you."

Yusuke blinked. He chuckled some as well and nodded.

"Yeah I should have figured that." He said still smiling.

I smiled and was sucking my thumb. I leaned against Yusuke. Yusuke pet my head softly.

"Still tired?" He asked softly.

I shrugged some. I was a baby. I slept a lot. And I almost felt tired, but I wasn't sure. If I was tired, I'd fall asleep. I was starting to wish that they'd find the solution soon. I didn't want to be stuck as a baby for long.

Suddenly my stomach hurt. I whined. Yusuke blinked.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, more Hiei than me.

"She's hungry." Hiei said.

Yusuke nodded. "I can handle that."

Yusuke got up carrying me. My thumb was in my mouth again. I didn't know why. But I didn't fight it any. Yusuke got me a bottle ready and gave it to me. I drank it. When I was done I pushed it away and he put it down.

He cared me back into the living room. But was unhappy to see his mother there. She was clearly drunk, like she always tended to be. She looked at him.

"Yusuke!…. You have… a baby." He said in a slightly slurred voice.

"She's not mine Mom." He said irritably.

I decided not to say anything. Especially not call Yusuke Dada. That seemed like a very bad idea at the moment. Yusuke didn't seem to like his mother being there with me. He looked over at the other's. They kind of knew what he meant. Kuwabara walked over and took me from Yusuke.

"Come on Mai." He said and headed to the door.

I blinked. It was that nickname again. Where did it come from? I didn't really know. I saw Yusuke's mom leave the room. I waved at him.

"Buy bye Dada." I said so he could hear me, but so his mom wouldn't be able to.

Yusuke smiled and waved back. "Bye."

Kuwabara then left with me, followed by Kurama and Hiei. They got to the streets and started walking.

"Who's taking her home?" Hiei asked the other two.

The two looked at one another. After a moment, Kuwabara spoke.

"I can take her." Kuwabara said.

Kurama nodded some. Hiei didn't look too happy about the idea but said nothing. Then they parted ways and Kuwabara went off with me towards his house. I had a feeling that this was going to be interesting. I was glad Shizuru would be there.


	23. Chapter 23

Kuwabara brought me back to his house. I had to admit, I was rather nervous. Yusuke I wasn't as nervous because I knew he would at least be able to manage. But Kuwabara, I wasn't so sure. He was exactly smart. Plus I didn't really think he'd be able to take care of a baby. I feared that this would be a disaster.

He brought me inside. I decided that I should sleep through my time with Kuwabara. Then I wouldn't end up dying. But I decided that it might not help me anyway. So I'd just sleep as much as possible, and hope Shizuru helped me when I needed it.

Kuwabara walked me into the living room, but I found my worst nightmare there… Keiko. Her and Yukina were there. Now this was getting worse and worse already. Kuwabara smiled like a big idiot.

"Hi!" He said as he walked over to them on the couch.

Yukina looked up and smiled. But the other two looked less interested, until they saw me in his arms.

"Wow they're actually trusting you with the life of another human being… they're dumb." Shizuru said.

Kuwabara pouted. "Hey!"

"Now Shizuru that wasn't very nice." Yukina said in her soft voice.

Kuwabara grinned at her. "See Yukina's on my side."

Yukina smiled some. Keiko scoffed.

"She's the only one." She said sourly.

"Meanie." I said pouting.

Kuwabara laughed. "Maiha's on my side too… so that's three against 2... So we win."

He seemed to feel very special for winning the argument. I looked up at him. He was cute… in a non-romantic way. I smiled and hugged him, well my version of a hug in my current body.

"Bear!" I said cheerfully.

Kuwabara smiled bright. He seemed to feel better with that. I had determined that it was really easy to boost his self confidence. I looked over at the other's. I looked at Yukina.

"Kina!" I put my arms out to her.

Kuwabara blinked and looked at me. He then handed me off to Yukina. Yukina smiled and took me.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hi!" I replied with a smile.

I liked Yukina. She was soft and nice. And unknowing to other people, quite similar to Hiei. Hiei just hid it. But I knew. I could tell. Especially as a baby I had like a heightened sense of that type of thing. Plus Hiei and Yukina held me the same way. I was thinking. I was lost in thoughts about Hiei. Everyone was talking and watching tv so no one noticed. But I felt a large urge to want to change back to normal. I didn't want to be a baby.

I whined and squirmed. Which caught everyone's attention.

"Enma!" I blurted out.

They all blinked. All except Yukina who seemed to understand.

"Kuwabara she wants to go see Koenma." She said simply.

I nodded. "Yeah!"

Kuwabara nodded some. "Uhhh ok… well we'll need to go find Kurama or-"

"Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!" I said loudly a bunch of times.

It worked because Hiei jumped through the window.

"What'd you do dumb ass!?" He sounded angry.

Kuwabara basically hid behind the chair. "I didn't do nothing!"

"Hiei!" I said cheerfully putting my hands out to him.

Hiei blinked and realized that Kuwabara hadn't done anything. So now he was curious as to why I called him. He picked me up and looked at me.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound irritated but failing.

"Enma!" I blurted.

"She wants to go see Koenma." Yukina said.

Hiei looked at her and nodded. He summoned a portal.

"Come on-" He was going to insult Kuwabara but I cut him off and blurted out again.

"Bear!" I said.

Kuwabara blinked and nodded. He went through the portal and then Hiei followed with me.

* * *

We ended up in Koenma's office. Koenma didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Yes?" He said simply.

"Maiha wants to know what you found out about changing her back." Hiei said calmly.

"We have the antidote already." He said calmly.

Hiei winced. "She just screamed what."

Koenma blinked and looked up nervously. He knew he was in trouble now.

"Well I had reports that her being a baby was bonding the team… so I was going to leave her that way a little longer." He said nervously.

"She says that if you don't change her back right now and give her the keys to her house… she will murder you in your sleep." Hiei said with no emotion.

Koenma looked freaked out. Maybe Maiha was a little bit of everyone's personality. He nodded and looked around. He got something out of his desk and tossed it down to Hiei.

"Have her drink that." He said nervously.

Hiei nodded and carefully had me drink it.

Once I drank it. I felt really weird. My body changed and glowed. It felt strange, not like when I changed forms. After a moment I was back to being my normal age. Hiei was still holding me. My clothes had changed when I changed. I was in a cute outfit that an artist would probably wear. I blinked and seemed to find myself blushing. I looked away from Hiei and looked at the floor.

"You can put me down." I said softly.

Hiei nodded and put me down. But my legs gave out on me. I screeched, but Hiei caught me. I blinked and Hiei picked me up again. I pouted again.

"Koenma." I growled.

"A side effect I'm thinking. You should be alright by tomorrow. Hiei will just bring you to your house and stay with you. Alright?" Koenma sounded slightly nervous about it.

I looked at him, and I nodded some. "Alright."

Koenma sighed out of relief. He went into his desk once again. Kuwabara was watching the whole thing. Seeming a little disappointed about me being my normal age again. Koenma tossed me down my house key and I caught it.

"Thank you." I said simply.

Two portals opened. Kuwabara went through his normal one. But the other one was a new portal. Hiei went through it.

* * *

We arrived at a manor in the woods. Hiei blinked and looked at it. I secretly took down the wards around it.

"This is my human world home." I said smiling and looked at Hiei.

He nodded, but didn't look back at me. Even though the house probably hadn't been entered for months maybe years, it was beautiful and perfect. Hiei went over and got to the door. I unlocked it and he went in. I looked around. There wasn't any dust inside. Hiei was surprised.

"Hiei… can you put me down?" I said softly.

Hiei blinked. "Why? You can't stand."

"I didn't say let me go… I just want to see if I can at least stand." I said simply.

Hiei nodded some and put me down on my feet. At first I almost fell, but he was holding me. I was glad that he didn't let me fall. But suddenly a goblin like creature jumped out and shoved Hiei, making us both fall. Hiei on top of me, but catching himself so he didn't hurt me. He growled and went to take out his sword. But he was stopped by me talking.

"UMA!" I growled.


	24. Chapter 24

The goblin blinked and instantly became alert to Maiha's voice. Even though it wasn't my normal Ayane voice that the goblin was used to, she knew who it was.

"Oh my! Master I'm sorry!" The female blurted out.

Hiei blinked and shifted some, he was still on top of me, but looking at the small goblin. He was clearly confused. I just gave Uma an irritated look. She looked nervously at both of us.

"Do you want me to umm… leave you two… alone?" She said the last word as a whisper.

I turned a dark red. I couldn't believe she just said that. But what could I expect? She had it out for me. She knew I had been there, but she pushed Hiei anyway. She always pretended to be nice and innocent… but she wasn't. But right as I was about to say something Hiei answered.

"Yes." He said simply.

She blinked and looked at him. "You aren't the bo-"

"Treat our guest with respect Uma." I said sternly.

Uma pouted. "Yes Master."

She then disappeared. I sighed out of relief.

"I'm sorr-" I started.

But I was cut off by Hiei kissing me. I blushed darkly. But I kissed him back. After a moment or so he broke the kiss. I blushed and looked up at him. His intense amber eyes gazed back at me. I wish I could read his mind. It was so hard to read him. It made me nervous.

"Hiei." I said softly.

I didn't know what I was saying. I was just saying his name. I liked saying his name. I felt, weird.

"Maiha." He returned.

He then got up. Leaving me laying on the floor and blushing like an idiot. He took my hands and pulled me up. I managed to stand. But I didn't dare try walking. I sighed. I was glad I could at least stand. Hiei looked at me. He ran his fingers through my hair. I became like clay in his hands. He had been the first ever to get me in such a vulnerable spot as that.

He smirked some. He leaned down and kissed my neck softly, sending a chill up my spine, but I liked it. He then spoke his lips next to my neck.

"You've never had a real lover have you? Tell me… is this body a virgin." He said with a devilish smirk.

I was completely in shock. I was tense and in shock. How had he known that? How did he know that one of my body's could be a virgin but another couldn't. It made my heart pump a little and my cheeks turn red.

"This is your real body… so this is the only one that counts to me." He said softly.

I was tense. I didn't know what to say or do. Was this really Hiei? I had never expected this from him. But he lived on being a mystery. Never allowing anyone to know what he was thinking. I didn't know what to do, since I didn't know what he was trying to get at. If he was getting at what I think he was getting at, then I was in deep. I didn't really understand. I wished I could just ask him, but no words would form in my mouth.

I just stood there feeling like a complete idiot. But what was I supposed to say. I forced myself to calm down and just answer his questions.

"No I haven't had a real lover. And yes this form is a virgin." I replied softly, my voice a little shaky.

Hiei nodded some. He then pulled away. I blinked. I wasn't sure if I had said something wrong or not. Maybe I did. But then he picked me up gently.

"Where too?" He asked simply.

I was now confused. He seemed to catch on rather quickly since he answered before I ever even got a chance to ask the question.

"Where do you want to go?" He rephrased.

I blinked and blushed a little embarrassed and nodded some. Actually, I felt kind of tired at this point. I just wanted to go to bed.

"Ummm I'm tired… so upstairs." I said.

Hiei nodded. He went to the stairs and went up them. It brought me to the second floor. When we got there I looked down both hallways.

"That way… end of the hall." I pointed.

Hiei followed directions and went down the hall. He opened the door and saw a couple of stairs. He walked up the 3 stairs. We were in my bedroom. It was almost identical to the one in the demon world. The only difference was the bed, and the layout of the room. The bed was large, and round and was a canopy, that I just draped sparkly black fabric on it.

Hiei brought me over to the bed and sat me down on it. I looked at him as he turned around.

"You can stay in any of the rooms in the house… except for the one downstairs, because that's Uma's room." I said simply.

Hiei nodded some. "Any room?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I then shifted around in the bed, getting under the covers and closed my eyes. It was dark, and Hiei had never turned on the light. The window was opened, well all the windows were opened. I like having a breeze in the room, and fresh air.

I had my eyes closed. But I opened them when I felt movement on the bed. It was obviously Hiei. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew it was him from his smell and his body heat. I turned and looked at him.

"You said any room." He stated.

"I know… I was hoping you'd pick this one." I said softly.

I then cuddled up to him. I liked him holding me, it just made me feel surprisingly safe. Especially for someone who never trusts anybody else. I was starting to find the trust thing more and more appealing. I liked trusting my teammates, and Hiei.

I found myself quickly becoming drowsy. My body was just completely relaxed. And I was comfortable in Hiei's arm. I soon fell asleep in his warm safety.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up with a weird feeling. I felt, cold? I opened my eyes slowly and rolled over. I found Hiei missing. I sat up. Then I remembered my legs. I carefully got out of the bed, and I was fine. I sighed out of relief. I was glad I would walk on my own again.

I grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom, and took a shower. I got changed and then left the bathroom. I felt better. Being able to take care of myself again. I left my room and headed downstairs. I blinked when I saw Hiei laying on the floor.

I went over and stood over him, looking down at him. I was clearly confused. When I got over him he opened his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to hold back my laughing.

Hiei kind of glared at me. "Your house keeper set a bunch of traps on me."

I blinked. Well that made sense. It was probably safer for him just to lay there. Uma was rather sneaky. I offered Hiei a hand up.

"None will go off with me around. Since she knows I'll kick her butt." I said with a smile.

Hiei scoffed and got up, without my hand. "Whatever." He grumbled.

I blinked. He wasn't being very nice. But being attacked in the morning probably wouldn't put you in the best mood. I walked out into the kitchen and found Uma cooking.

"Uma." I said sharply.

She jumped and looked over at me. "Y-yes?" She said nervously.

"You know." I said sternly.

She nodded some. "Yes Master."

I rolled my eyes. I knew she wouldn't ever stop being annoying. She does it on purpose. And I knew she wouldn't give up her chances to cause trouble. But I could have gotten rid of her long ago, but I was always at least a little fond of her.

"I'm leaving." Hiei said coolly.

I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah alright let's go."

He looked at me. "When I meant I'm… I meant just me."

He turned and walked off. I blinked and watched him. I was confused, and a little hurt. I heard him close the front door as he left. I stood there staring at the kitchen door. Uma was standing there watching me.

"Don't worry about him dear… you're better than that." she said simply.

I looked at her. I nodded some. That is why I liked Uma. Even though she always tried to get under my skin, she knew when I needed some comfort and gave it to me. Kind of like a sister.

"Thanks Uma." I said softly.

After a moment or so of thinking I spoke again. "I'm not really hungry.. I'm going for a walk.. Ok?"

Uma looked at me and nodded some. "Alright."

I left the house. I started walking. I was alone as I walked. I felt alone and sick. I soon found myself running and crying. I didn't even get it. Why was I running? And crying?

* * *

I suddenly stopped and fell. I wasn't sure if the fall was intentional or not, but I was now laying on the ground. I was crying. I had no idea what was going on. Why was I acting like a lunatic? I was confused and lost.

But then I heard footsteps. They walked up to me. I tried to stop crying. But it didn't work at all. They stopped next to me. I didn't move. I then felt a hand on my back.

"Love sick?" The voice said softly.

I knew the voice instantly to be Hiei's. I tensed up. I stopped crying instantly.

"You have to be in love… to be lovesick." I mumbled.

Hiei rolled me over and made me sit up and look at him. He had a deep gaze.

"You love me." He said as pure statement.

I blinked, and shook my head stubbornly. "I'm not."

"Say it." He said sternly.

I gazed at him. "Why?"

He gazed at me harder. "I need to hear it." He replied in a stony voice.

I just looked at him. I was confused. Why did he need to hear it? Then it came to me. He needed to hear it, to know that it was true. To accept his own feelings. To know he wouldn't be rejected. That's why he had been so weird earlier. I connected it back to his childhood, where he was rejected by his whole village.

"Say it." He said again, but it almost came out as a plead.

"I love you." I choked out quietly.

"No you don't." he stated.

Now he was being difficult? This boy was so… confusing. Was he now saying that because he didn't want it to be true? Did he not want to be in love? Was he afraid of being committed? He had never really done it before now.

"I love you baka!" I blurted out.

I blinked and blushed. I had practically yelled that. Why had I done that? Because I meant it, that's why. I looked at Hiei gazing at me.

Suddenly he kissed me passionately. I blushed but kissed him back passionately. My mind was flushed. I lost everything. I didn't know what was going on or what I was thinking. But I never stopped it. After an unknown period of time, of me and Hiei making out, he broke us apart.

For a second I was flooded and over-whelmed with thoughts and emotions. It made me stop breathing for a second. Hiei looked at me. But I could tell something was wrong. There was something near. Hiei was listening or trying to sense it. I snapped back to reality. My eyes never left Hiei, but my mind was everywhere else. Involuntarily I changed into my Ayane form. But that seemed to be a very large mistake. The second I changed we were attacked. In a rush of fast moving demons and attacks.

I didn't have any chance to react before I was out cold. The demons that had attacked, were clearly after me. Well Ayane at least. But there were a lot of demons after Ayane. So why should I be surprised? Well because these ones were clearly part of an organization and a strong one. This was not going to end well.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up in a dark place. It was hot. Really hot. I was breathing heavy. I was covered in sweat. I opened my eyes. And looked around the room there was nothing inside it. But it was so hot. There was one door I got up. I needed to get out. I felt like I was going to boil alive. I went over to the door and grabbed the door handle. But it burned my skin. I screamed and pulled my hand back against my body.

I growled. But then whimpered. I needed to get out. I needed to think. I had an ice form. But I wasn't sure if it would cut it here. But I was willing to try.

I changed my form into an ice elemental. I froze the door handle and the kicked down the door. I went through and changed back to Ayane. I looked down the hallway. I needed to find Hiei. Or possibly other prisoners. It didn't matter as long as I found and Hiei and took down whoever was in charge down.

I silently went down the hall silently. I wanted to find Hiei. But there weren't many doors in the hall. Only three, including the one I had just come out of. I went down the hall, and stopped at the next door. I carefully went to open the door, but it was locked. I blinked. This definitely had to be where they had Hiei.

* * *

I changed forms into an electric controlling form. I zapped the lock, unlocking it. I changed back into Ayane. I opened the door with my not burnt hand. I was blasted with freezing air. I looked inside and saw Hiei half frozen laying on the ground.

"Hiei!" I was scared.

I ran inside. I went right to him. He was awake. But he didn't look like he could move. But he was basically frozen to the floor. He looked at me.

"Get out of here.. Before you get stuck." He could barely talk.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you."

I changed into my fire form. I then laid next to Hiei and wrapped my arms around him. I was praying that it would help him. Not after long, he moved some. But only one of his arms. He wrapped it around me. I looked at him. I had another idea. My body was like an oven. It radiated heat. But I could basically make steam.

I moved some and looked at Hiei. He seemed to look a little better, but not much. But he looked at me curiously. I then kissed him deeply. I coaxed his mouth open which wasn't hard. And when he opened it, steam went from my mouth into his. Filling his lungs. It would heat him up a lot faster since it would work from the inside out.

It seemed to bring Hiei out of his near death like state very quickly. Before either of us knew it, he was perfectly fine, and we were making out. But I snapped back to my senses, and broke the kiss.

"We need to get out of here." I said breathlessly.

Hiei nodded some. He got up and pulled me up. He was alright again. We ran out into the hall and I changed back to Ayane. I looked down the hall. I went to the other door.

* * *

"This is the only other door." I said simply.

I opened the door and blinked. We were, outside. I was highly confused. I stepped out and looked around. I looked up and saw the sky. I turned and looked at Hiei. He stepped out and looked around.

"We're outside." He stated.

"Yeah I know… but why?" I was confused.

What was the point of leaving us in a small building, that just lead back outside? It wasn't very smart. Or maybe… it was really smart. This way, they had no idea who attacked them. And they wouldn't be able to attack the attacker.

"Damn.. We don't even know who attacked us." I mumbled.

Hiei nodded some. "That was the point in not sticking around."

I groaned. It made me mad. Now whoever attacked, was still out there. And they could attack again at any time. I had a feeling that I was meant to get out of this, and it was just to mess with me. But then I realized that it was night.

"The team is probably worried about us." I said and sighed.

Hiei nodded and summoned a portal. I changed into Maiha. I then went through the portal.

* * *

Both me and Hiei ended up back in Koenma's office. And not really a surprise to me, the whole team was there. They all blinked and looked at us surprised.

I shifted nervously. I knew that me and Hiei probably looked awful. The other's just stared at us not saying anything.

"Where have you two been?" Kurama asked.

"We were attacked." Hiei stated.

"I woke up in a boiling hot room, but got out. And then I found Hiei in a freezing cold room. After I got him out. We ended up outside." I finished.

"Wait… who attacked you?" Koenma questioned.

Me and Hiei just shrugged. We still had no idea.

"Well we're glad you're both back in one piece." Yusuke said smiling weakly.

Kurama suddenly brought something to everyone's attention. "Maiha… your hand."

Everyone suddenly looked at me and my hand. It was badly burnt. I looked at it.

"It's not that bad… I'll be al-" I was cut off, by Hiei snatching my hand.

"You got burnt and didn't tell me?" He said harshly.

I blinked. "It's not that important."

"Yes it is… these are third degree burns." He sounded kind of mad.

Suddenly Yukina and the other girls came in. "Have you found th-" Keiko started to say but was cut off by seeing Hiei and me.

"Oh they're back." Botan said.

Hiei saw Yukina. I blinked and squeaked when he pulled me over to her. He was pulling me by my arm.

"Yukina… can you heal this?" Hiei asked her, showing her my burn.

Yukina blinked and looked at it, then nodded. "Sure."

She gently took my hand. I blinked and watched her. Her hand glowed a light blue and so did mine. I watched as she healed my hand. When she finished she let go of my hand. I blinked and looked at it and then at her. I smiled softly.

"Thanks Kina." I smiled brightly.

Everyone blinked a little surprised that I called her by that nickname. But I didn't care much. I liked her. And I liked messing with people. So I was going to call them all what I wanted to call them.


	27. Chapter 27

Hotaru: Sorry about not updating recently, I haven't felt well and I've started a new story as well. And was thinking of starting another one. But I am updating now!

* * *

We were sitting in the office. Koenma wouldn't let me leave. He wouldn't let any of us leave. Well, he made the girls leave, but no one in the team. He had camping stuff all in his office. Tents, sleeping bags, and such. Koenma had said something about not risking having his spirit detectives attacked.

He said that we were not to leave until they at least had an idea of who attacked me and Hiei. And since we were all taking residence in Koenma's office, he was in another room. We were pretty restless. Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed unable to sit still. I was sitting in a chair, pretty bored. Hiei and Kurama were together, I assumed talking telepathically.

I sat there, and suddenly was hugged from behind by Yusuke. I blinked a little surprised and turned my head to look at him curiously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look different when you're older… did you know that?" He asked simply.

I looked at him and laughed a little. "Yes I know."

He smiled some. I smiled back. He had a cute smile. I was glad that he still liked me even when I wasn't a baby. But then Hiei came over. Me and Yusuke blinked and looked at him.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked simply.

Yusuke was still hanging around my neck. He wasn't aware that him doing so was bothering Hiei. I wasn't even really aware that it was bothering Hiei. It's not like me and Hiei were a couple or anything. All that had happened was I said I loved him, and he hadn't even returned it.

"Let her go." He said almost coldly.

Yusuke blinked and got an agitated look. "Why? We weren't doing nothing but talking."

Hiei glared sharply at Yusuke, but Yusuke didn't budge. I had a feeling that I was going to end up in the middle of a fight. I looked to Kurama for help. Kurama caught it and walked over.

"Hiei they weren't doing anything." Kurama said coolly.

Hiei scoffed. It seemed like it was everyone versus Hiei. Hiei growled and went to the door to leave. But he found the door to be locked and growled. I felt bad and got up. Kuwabara was in a sleeping bag, sound asleep, snoring softly.

I went over to Hiei and touched his arm softly.

"Hiei." I said softly.

Hiei turned his head to look at me. He then glanced at Yusuke and Kurama who were watching us. He then pulled his arm away and didn't look at me.

"Just leave me alone." He said coldly.

He then went towards one of tents. I watched him. I growled. He was so infuriating. He put up a fuss like a little baby over Yusuke hugging me. And then he was all cold to me. What was his problem? He acted all like he liked me, and then he treated me like this.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled.

Everyone blinked a little shocked. Yusuke and Kurama looked a little nervous, they looked at one another. Hiei blinked and slowly turned and looked at me. He seemed surprised a little bit. He just stared at me.

"You act like you care about me… and then you give me the cold shoulder… what is with that?! Do you care about me or not?" I demanded.

Hiei blinked and now looked nervous. Everyone else looked curious. Yusuke looked at Hiei waiting for an answer. Kurama just looked over with a small smile. He seemed to know the answer already. Hiei just looked at me for a minute. He then looked at the other's and then looked at the floor. I then walked over to him.

"You love me… say it." I demanded.

Hiei blinked and looked at me. He didn't say anything.

"I need to hear it." I looked at him.

He looked at me nervously. Almost having a pleading 'don't make me do this' look. But my expression never changed. He turned a dark red and hung his head. The only noise in the room was Kuwabara's soft snoring.

"I love you." He mumbled as quietly as he could.

"Liar." I said softly.

"I love you baka." He mumbled again.

I smiled a little. I then walked off towards my own little tent. I was going to act like nothing had happened.

"I'm going to bed… night all." I said simply.

I went into my tent. Yusuke looked really confused. Kurama just smiled. It was kind of late, so he decided to go to sleep as well. He wasn't going to bother with a tent. Him and Yusuke just grabbed sleeping bags and laid down in them. Hiei stood there. The lights out. But he never went into his own tent. He found himself standing there a while. He then walked over to my tent. He went inside and looked at me. I wasn't really asleep. I laid under the blankets and on the large mat that covered the bottom of the tent. Hiei watched me for a minute. Well I assumed it was Hiei.

Hiei was thinking and then turned to leave, but stopped. He was trying to determine if he wanted to risk his feelings. Risk what people would think of him if he loved someone. What would happen if people saw that side of him. He turned back around. Would I still love him if he was different. If he showed that soft side, would I think the same of him.

He gazed at me for a little while. But then walked over. I was half asleep when I felt him lay down. I felt him get under the blankets and wrap his arms around me. I had a feeling that it'd take a while for Hiei to get used to this. But I was willing to let him figure it out. But I was also thinking.

Was I willing to let this happen? Was I willing to risk it? I had been hurt before. So many times. Now was I willing to let someone inside? I wasn't sure. I guess I was in the same boat as Hiei. Which meant, we both had to think. Neither of us knew what would happen, but we both seemed willing to figure it out.


	28. Chapter 28

Me and Hiei were sleeping in my tent. We were both surprisingly still sleeping, even when everyone else was awake. Even Yusuke who loved sleeping in was awake. But no one, except Kurama, was aware that Hiei was in my tent and not his own. Some ogres had brought in breakfast. Yusuke and Kurama just sat down and started eating.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Do you want to wake them up? I think we all know Hiei would rip your face off, and we have no idea how Maiha will react. Do you really want to risk it?" Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara looked freaked out at the idea now. So Kurama was going to shed calm light on it.

"They had a rough day yesterday, and for Hiei, being frozen really hurts. Just let them rest." Kurama said calmly.

Kuwabara blinked. "Yeah good point."

He went over and sat down and started eating. Koenma came in, but only to get something from his desk and left again without saying anything, the other's watched him, confused.

I woke up in my tent. I blinked as I felt Hiei's arms around me. I blinked and blushed some. I carefully turned around to look at him. He was still sleeping. I smiled some. He was destroyed from yesterday. I was aware that being cold and frozen was bad for fire demons. He even felt cooler than normal.

His body heat needed to recover. I felt as if we were attacked, he'd be defenseless. It made me feel bad for getting him into that mess last night. I changed into my fire form. It wouldn't burn anything unless I wanted it to.

I wrapped my arms around him. He cuddled up into my chest. It made me blush some, but he wasn't even aware of it. I looked at him. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. I just wanted to hold him forever.

I was holding Hiei for a while. The others were done eating and now increasingly getting bored. Especially Kuwabara. Yusuke didn't mind being lazy. Koenma had brought in a tv, and couches and such, which didn't mean anything good about getting out anytime soon.

Yusuke was laying on the couch watching the tv. Kurama was sitting in the chair reading. Kuwabara had chilled out and was now being a couch potato like Yusuke. But he still wanted to wake up the me and Hiei. He was itchy.

"Should we wake them up now?" He asked.

"Wanna die?" Yusuke asked.

"There's no point in waking them up when we can't leave." Kurama stated simply.

Kuwabara nodded some. Kurama had very good points. They had no idea when they'd be able to actually leave, so why not sleep through it.

I had closed my eyes. I was half asleep and thinking. I wasn't sure where this would all end up. Hiei said he loved me, but did he mean it? And even if he did mean it, how long would it last? How long did love ever last? I wasn't really sure.

I felt Hiei waking up, but I didn't move. He woke up and found himself cuddled up to my chest and blushed darkly. But he was still feeling sick so he didn't pull away. I was warm, like fire.

I smiled some. He calmed himself down. He had his eyes opened. He was listening to my heartbeat, which I wasn't aware of.

"You're awake." He said quietly.

I blinked. "Yeah." I replied softly.

He nodded slightly. And he was quiet for a little while. And then he finally spoke again.

"Thank you." He said softly.

I was a little surprised. I never thought I'd hear Hiei ever thank anyone. I smiled.

"No problem." I replied.

At this point the other's were still unaware that we were together in the tent. Well Kurama knew of course, but he was smarter than our average bear.

After a while Hiei shifted. He moved away slightly, and looked at me. He was now face to face with me. He gently pulled me into a kiss. I blushed and kissed him back. He forced my mouth open with his tongue, but it's not like I was fighting it any. Hot steam went from my mouth into his.

He seemed to love the steams effect. Well it turned him on at the least. He made the kiss more passionate. The steam seemed to do the same thing to me as well. I fell into the passion. Steam occasionally escaping between our lips.

Eventually we stopped our make out session before it became a possibility that something more could happen. We laid there for a little while. I changed back to Maiha. I then opened the door to the tent, releasing all the steam. I coughed a little. I got out of the tent and everyone was looking at me. I blinked.

"Fire elemental form." I said simply.

They gave me a funny look, but nodded. They hadn't really understood why I had been in my fire elemental form. That is until Hiei came out of my tent. Kuwabara and Yusuke's mouths dropped open. They looked completely shocked. Kurama just smiled a little.

"You… him…. Together?" Kuwabara said dumbfounded.

I blinked and looked at Hiei. He was looking at the others. But then looked at me. I didn't give him any signal. He smirked and blew out steam. I blinked and it made me blush a little. Now he was showing off? Kuwabara and Yusuke looked shocked again. Even Kurama seemed a little surprised, but more to Hiei letting people know.

"Dude… how did the shrimp end up with the hot chick!?" Kuwabara blurted out.

I blinked and blushed a little. I was a little worried about this comment. I wasn't sure how Hiei would react. He sent a glare, but then walked over to me. He pulled me into a deep, sexual kiss. His hand made it's way to my butt. I blushed darkly. My arms snaked around his neck.

Kuwabara looked completely jealous. He was red. Yusuke and even Kurama were blushing some as well. It was like porn almost, even watching it made you blush.

After a moment Hiei broke the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I blinked. He had just gone from being really aggressive to really passive. I moved my arms to around his abdomen. But then he started falling.

I gasped and almost fell over, but just lowered to the ground slowly. I was now in a slight panic.

"Kurama!" It leaked through my lips as a raspy squeak of panic.

Kurama was already up when I called him and instantly came over. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked alarmed. I looked down at Hiei with a lot of worry, he was getting cold again. I was starting to worry that they might have done something else than just freezing him.


	29. Chapter 29

I was pacing in a panicked state. Hiei was with the doctors right now. Kurama was basically as worried as I was, tapping his foot in the beat of my pacing. The other two looked worried, but not as much. They just sat there waiting for someone to come and tell us what was going on.

We had already been waiting a while. Maybe a half hour. I was feeling increasingly sick, and Yusuke must have noticed. He gently grabbed my hand as I passed him. I blinked and stopped. I looked at him.

"Sit down… you're making yourself sick worrying." he said softly.

I then realized that he was treating me like his little sister, or child even. I blinked and got teary eyed. I pulled my hand away. Yusuke seemed to feel bad. He stood up. He didn't know what he did to upset me. He gently hugged me, and I cried into his chest, clinging to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you cry." he said softly.

I shook my head some. He had made me cry, but not exactly in a bad way. I never really realized how much I had been missing out on. I wasn't used to people who cared so much about me. After a moment I calmed down again and stopped crying.

I stood there my face resting against Yusuke's chest. I didn't want to move. I didn't get why I was so clingy lately. Maybe because I've never had that chance before. To be close to people like that. I liked it. Especially after being a baby. I learned that it's ok to trust people, and to let them take care of you sometimes.

But suddenly I felt Yusuke wrenched away from me. I blinked because in less than a second I was on my knees, with my arms pinned behind my back. I had no idea what just happened.

I turned and looked to see some kind of demon cop. He had me pinned and looked pretty serious. I hadn't realized that instinctively I had changed into Ayane.

"You're under arrest." He bellowed.

My three teammates stared a little shocked but mostly curious as to what was happening. I looked at him.

"Yes… and why is that?" I said in a dull voice.

He growled when I seemed not to care much about what he was doing. "You're under arrest for poisoning a spirit detective." He stated.

I froze up. Many things flashed in my mind at that moment. One was that Hiei had been poisoned. The second was what kind of poison it might have been. And the third was how I was being accused of the one poisoning him.

But I froze up. I looked up at my teammates. They stared at me. None of them seemed to want to believe it. But none of them spoke up for me. They just looked at me. I wasn't aware that they had basically snipers on them ready to take them down if they said or did anything to help me.

I looked at the floor. I felt sick. Betrayed by the people I thought cared about me. Accused of some crime I had never committed. I didn't know what to do. I knew that if Hiei was there, he'd help me. I just knew it. But Hiei wasn't there, and I was alone.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. But then I quickly got out of the hold and turned and punched the guy hard in the face. And that's when I saw the snipes. I went slightly wide-eyed. The other's hadn't betrayed me, they had been threatened. And once I did that, and the snipes lost concentration for a second, the other's jumped into action and took them down.

I blinked and looked at them. They had their backs to me, and then turned to me. I must have looked surprised or confused since they seem to have read my mind.

"You didn't think we'd really let them lock you away, did you baby girl?" Yusuke said with a slight grin.

"You'd be surprised about people abandoning their teammates when trouble arose." I said simply.

I then looked at them all. "You guys don't think I did it?" I asked with almost a sad look.

They shook their heads.

"Hiei doesn't trust easily. He trusts you, so then there is no reason to not trust you." Kurama stated.

Kuwabara then made one of his half thought through comments. "Yeah we've never seen him make out with a girl, so you must be doing something right."

"You're part of the team, you've already proved yourself. If you wanted us dead, you would have let it happen in that mission a while back." Yusuke added.

I looked at them all and smiled. "Thanks guys."

They just smiled back. But then we all seemed to jump when the door opened and got ready to fight. But then Genkai walked in, and we got confused.

"Calm down all of you." She stated.

We blinked and kind of relaxed, although we were confused. And we watched the cops get up, and got tense, but then they just left the room. We didn't know what was going on.

"You guys did well. I guess you have changed Ayane. You guys are a real team… built on trust." She said simply.

We all gaped at her. This was a test? The cops never thought I poisoned Hiei? It was all just planned, by Genkai. Just to test us? I got kind of pissed.

"You're a bitch." I stated.

Everyone looked at me a little surprised. But they did think Genkai was out of line when she did that. Especially since they were all in such a tight space and worried about Hiei. Genkai nodded some.

"I'll see you at our next training session." Is all she said, and left.

She really ticked me off. She must still have a grudge against me for abandoning her team. But I didn't care, I didn't like that team anyway. We blinked and looked to another door as it opened. It was Koenma and a doctor. We all went wide-eyed and stared waiting for news.

"He'll be alright. He just needs to rest now." The doctor said.

We all let out a sigh of relief. We were glad to hear that. We all seemed to feel a lot better once he said that. He then left again, but Koenma didn't.

"We still haven't figured out who attacked you, and poisoned Hiei. So I want you to stay here again tonight. And if we don't find them by tomorrow morning, and if Hiei is alright, we're going to relocate you all." He stated.

We all blinked and stared. We weren't sure what relocate meant. We assumed we'd all be together. But we weren't sure. Maybe we'd be separated into groups. We didn't really know. So now we were all nervous again. Koenma just left.

After a minute or so Yusuke spoke out. "How about we watch a movie?"

He looked around at us all. I smiled and held in a small laugh. Kuwabara grinned. We all agreed, and then agreed on a movie. We all got comfortable on the couches and chairs and started the movie.


	30. Chapter 30

Hotaru: I would just like to thank everyone who has read this far! And all of you who have made this story a favorite and who's made reviews and so on. I really like writing this story, and the comments and such make me even more excited to write this! So here is chapter 30! I promise it's a fun one!

* * *

After the movie we were all zombies. We had no inspiration to move. Even Kurama was sitting sideways in the chair and unwilling to move as he read. Even when Yusuke whined at him to get them something to eat. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sprawled on 2 of the couches. And I was laying on my stomach on another.

I never really felt this lazy before. I had decided that being lazy was an addiction, once you started it was hard to stop. So we laid there, the tv was on but no one was really watching it. I closed my eyes. I rolled onto my back. The most movement I had made in a while.

I kind lost track of the time and reality. The next thing I knew I felt someone over me almost touching me. I snapped back to reality and opened my eyes some. I screeched and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. I sat up and my eyes immediately fell on the floating boy above my couch.

He blinked and grinned at me. I looked pretty freaked out. Yusuke had sat up immediately but seemed to realize what was going on and smiled some. The other two had looked up as well. I jumped up and ran over to Yusuke and hopped onto the couch next to him and hugged him.

But then I felt dumb as Yusuke and the boy started laughing. Yusuke wrapped an arm around me. I blinked and looked from one to the other. I just seemed to realize there were now three others there as well. I was confused. I pouted. I cuddled my head up to Yusuke's chest, blushing from embarrassment. I was still Ayane.

"Sorry lass didn't mean to frighten you. You're just very beautiful." He said smiling.

I looked up at him some, but still clung to Yusuke. But the elf looking boy seemed nice enough. And Yusuke helped me relax when he then spoke.

"Hey Jin what's going on?" He said with a big grin.

Jin mimicked the grin. "Not much Yusuke! I see you've found yourself a demon girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I snapped quickly, I didn't mean to be so harsh, so I followed it up with something unexpected. "Right Daddy?"

I looked right up at Yusuke. It seemed to spark every unknowing person's attention. Especially Jin. He looked shocked. He didn't seem to know what to say. I was back in Maiha form. Yusuke looked at me. But with my innocent look, he just blushed and sighed.

"Right." He mumbled.

Kuwabara started laughing. Kurama smiled some. And Jin grinned.

"Yusuke you sly fox… you've been keeping secrets… so who's the mother?" Jin asked slyly.

Everyone knew that Yusuke couldn't be my father, but sometimes demons forgot that humans can't look the same age as their offspring, unlike some demons. Yusuke blinked and gave Jin a funny look. And I was about to blow this out of the water.

"Mommy… can you get me some water… please?" I was now looking directly at Kurama.

Kurama blinked and looked up when he heard me say Mommy, since he had heard it from me before. But immediately realized his mistake. But it was too late for him. I was giving him a cute pout look, and he stared. He then sighed very similarly to Yusuke and got up to go get me some water. I smiled brightly. I loved that whole baby stage now. It was easy to take advantage of Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara now.

Jin had fallen onto the couch. He was in complete shock now. He now really didn't know what to say. Yusuke was a very dark red. I looked at Kuwabara as my next victim. Well not really, because once I called him out, it would be easy to piece together that Yusuke and Kurama weren't really my parents.

"Onii-chan, I'm cold." I pouted at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blinked. He got up and quickly got me a blanket. I smiled some. I then got my water from Kurama. At this point Jin was no longer in shock, just confused. I then gave him a big grin.

"We have no blood relation… any of us." I smiled cutely at him.

Jin blinked. And then started laughing, his ears wiggling.

"Oh you really had me going lass! That was very skillful!" He said grinning, now off the ground again.

"Thank you Jin… so who're your teammates?" I said looking at the three standing off to the side.

I was back in Ayane form. So my cattish glance made them kind of jump. But they calmed down again. Jin smiled and went over to them.

"Well this is Touya, Rinku, and Chu." Jin said as he went down the line.

Touya was clearly an ice demon. He had blue hair with green bangs, and bright blue eyes. He looked kind of serious. Which reminded me a little like Hiei. And then Rinku was a little kid. Well at least looked like one. He had a star tattoo under his left eye and brown hair. And finally there was Chu. He was tall, and had a blue Mohawk. And looked completely wasted. But maybe that was because he was.

I smiled at all their individual greetings. And then returned it with my own.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all. I'm Ayane." I stated simply.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to take note of me using my Ayane identity as my true one. The same thing I had done with them when I first met them. I was still getting used to the trusting new people thing.

We were hanging out for a while. Apparently Koenma had called them in to get a mission. But Koenma said that they needed to stay there until tomorrow for the assignment. Which meant an even bigger sleep over tonight.

It had been about 2 hours. It was getting late. And suddenly someone walked into the room. We all looked at the door. But I was a little confused as a girl came in. I instantly felt tense. She had long straight white shiny hair. It was gorgeous. And it reflected her bright blue eyes amazingly. She was a little bit taller than Hiei.

I wasn't sure why she made me so nervous. But she did. She walked over in her pretty dress. Jin jumped up happily. Not that he was ever really sitting to begin with, he had been floating.

"Su!" He said brightly.

She gracefully returned the smile. I blinked. How could she be that perfect? I noticed she had basically every guy in the room drooling over her. Which made me even more nervous of her. Jin turned to us.

"This is Amaterasu! But we call her Su." He said grinning.

She smiled and looked at the four of us that she didn't know. She bowed some.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said in an angelic voice.

Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped up and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke said brightly.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! But everyone calls me Kuwabara!" Kuwabara joined in.

I stared dumbfounded. I did not know what to say at the moment. And was even more shocked a second later.

"I am Kurama. It's a pleasure meeting you Amaterasu." He bowed gracefully.

I stared as they all practically drooled over her. So I then stepped forward. I kind of pushed the boys out of the way. They blinked and looked at me.

"And I'm Ayane. Well sometimes I'm Ayane." I said winking.

She blinked and giggled some, blushing slightly. It made all the guys swoon. I blinked. And I changed forms, retreating into my Cho form. I was losing my self confidence with her around. That's why I didn't travel with females that often.

But then something completely unexpected happened. Amaterasu gently put her hand on my cheek.

"What's this form called? It's very cute." She said softly.

I looked at her. "Cho." I replied.

"That's a cute name… I guess they match nicely." She said with a smile.

She then leaned in and kissed me softly. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. All the boys mouths dropped open. They were all stunned. She finally pulled away and smiled at me. After a few seconds I snapped to my senses and jumped back to my Ayane form and backed up.

"Are you crazy?! You don't go around kissing people you just met!" I didn't sound mad, just in shock.

I had no idea what just happened. Even her teammates seemed shocked to find out she was a lesbian, or bi, or whatever she was. I was afraid that life was about to get very interesting. Now I was really wishing I was just with Hiei.


	31. Chapter 31

I looked completely freaked out. I was in a panic. I hadn't realized that I was screaming for Hiei in my head. I was standing with the group feeling scared and rather awkward. Everyone was looking at me. But most of them looked nervous or curious. But Amaterasu was looking at me with these lustful eyes. They scared me.

Suddenly Hiei came in. I looked over at him. He didn't look amazing. But he looked a little angry. His walk was almost a stumble. I looked at him, and my form changed to Maiha. I ran over and hugged him. One because I thought he might fall over, and 2 because I really needed a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me. Not looking at the others anymore, leaning his head on my shoulder, hiding his face against my neck.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He said softly.

"That girl… the one with Jin and all of them… she just kissed me. She won't stop staring at me like she wants to rape me." I whispered back in a rushed tone.

Hiei seemed to tense up. He lifted his head some. He looked at Amaterasu. He growled and glared darkly. And before I knew it, he was out of my arms and had his sword at her throat. I turned and gasped a little.

Everyone else went wide-eyed and stared stunned. Everyone seemed ready to attack Hiei, but when his teammates realized their very hostile feelings against Hiei they froze. All three of them looked freaked out. They had no idea why they would want to hurt Hiei. Especially over some girl they just met.

"Touch her ever again… and I will kill you." He growled in a low voice.

She looked at him calmly and smiled. But when nothing seemed to happen, she looked a little freaked out. But then spoke calmly.

"You're in love… with her… and she's in love with you." She stated.

I blinked and went slightly wide-eyed. I turned red. How had she known I was in love with Hiei? Hiei seemed a little surprised as well, and said nothing. But she spoke again anyway.

"My powers are based on beauty, lust, and seduction. Just looking at me and hearing my voice makes people crazy about me. But it doesn't work when someone is deeply in love. And you two, are immune. Even my kiss didn't affect her." She explained.

Everyone was now looking at Hiei. Hearing that Hiei was in love was a shock to almost everyone. They didn't seem to believe it. But they seemed to realize that their feelings for Amaterasu were stronger than they should be. So they just stared. Hiei didn't react much.

"Just don't touch her again." He said again, in an emotionless voice.

He put away his sword and stood there. I walked over to him. He still wasn't well. I knew it. Even though when I hugged him earlier, he was warmer. I turned into my elemental form and hugged him. At first he didn't hug me back. But then he wrapped his arms around me.

"We should get you back to the medical wing." I said softly into his ear.

"Only if you stay with me." He said.

I blinked. It took me a minute to gather that he was worried about Amaterasu doing something to me while he wasn't around. I nodded some.

"Sure." I said softly.

Hiei nodded and let go of me, and I changed back into Maiha. He looked at Kurama and nodded some to him. Kurama sent a nod of recognition back. I looked at the group. My eyes finally laying rest on Amaterasu. She sent me a small smirk and a suggestive wink. It made me tense some.

Hiei took my hand, making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked at him and smiled. We then left the room again. Hiei led me down the hall. He was still not walking straight which made me worry. He brought me into a room. It looked like a hospital room, which didn't make me feel better.

Hiei brought me over to the bed, that he was supposed to be sleeping in. I hadn't been paying much attention. Suddenly I was pulled onto the bed. I blinked and screeched a little. I blushed looking down at Hiei. He had a small smirk.

I gazed down at him. The smirk faded. He tucked some of my hair behind my ear. His eyes followed his hand. I looked at him, he looked thoughtful. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"You're beautiful." He replied softly.

I blinked, and blushed. I hadn't expected that. I wasn't used to that kind of thing being said to me. Hiei gazed at me with this look that I couldn't explain, it was calm and thoughtful. And had some emotion. Seeing it on Hiei was unexpected.

"I don't know why anyone would want to hurt someone with such a pretty face." He said softly.

His fingers ran over my cheek. I blinked and looked at them. I knew what he was talking about. I shook my head very slightly in an 'I don't know' kind of way. He frowned.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you." He stated.

I felt my body tense. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to anyone caring about me, or protecting me. I didn't realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks until Hiei leaned up and kissed one on my cheek. He pulled away slightly, but I didn't let him go far. I kissed him deeply.

He kissed me back. And our kissing quickly turned to making out. It was passionate and lustful. I never felt this way before and it almost alarmed me. I wasn't used to having such strong attractions to someone. It was almost toxic. A poison of addiction rushing in my veins.

* * *

But with any nice romantic moment, there was something to ruin it. And in this case, it was the doctor walking in. We stopped kissing and he tried to make me leave. But after Hiei sent him a dangerous glare and said that I wasn't going anywhere, the doctor was too scared to say no.

I laid there next to Hiei. His arm around me. I was cuddled up to him. The doctor left when he said Hiei was fine. Hiei wasn't 100% yet, but he was getting there. By morning he should be back to normal. I closed my eyes and thought a little bit.

I didn't know that Hiei was watching me. He was thinking some as well. Some thought made him tense and blush some. I felt him tense. I opened my eyes and blinked. I then looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing…" He stated.

I gazed at him. I knew it wasn't nothing, since he was blushing. But I figured it couldn't be anything bad. So I let the subject drop for now.

"Alright." I said simply.

I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him. I didn't realize that I really wanted to sleep. I had been lazy and half asleep a lot of the day, but the stress about Hiei and such made me tired. So it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. But I hadn't been aware that Hiei was sleeping before me. He was still recovering. But he'd be back to normal in the morning. But would Koenma know who attacked them by then?


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up with a familiar warmth wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slowly, to find deep amber ones looking back at me. I couldn't help but smile some.

"Hi." I said softly.

"You're cute when you sleep." He replied.

I blinked and blushed a little. It was a cute comment. But normally comments like that was to block attention from other things.

"What are you hiding?" I questioned.

Hiei blinked. He looked at me. He smiled some. He seemed to have known he wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret.

"We're going on a mission… with Jin and his team… including Amaterasu." He said with a glare and hiss at her name.

I tensed slightly. But I smiled a little. I cuddled up to Hiei.

"You'll be there so it'll be alright… right?" I said with a smile to him.

He blinked and looked at me and nodded some. "Yeah."

I smiled and blinked when the door opened. I looked over and Kurama was the only one who came in. I looked at him curiously.

"Come on… we need to go." He said calmly.

I pouted. "Awwww Kurama you mood killer." I whined, but I was joking.

Hiei got up without any complaints, but grinned a little at my whining. He seemed to like it. Kurama smiled weakly.

"Yes I know… I'm just a terrible person. But you still need to come." He said.

I laughed a little. "Alright."

I got up with no more whining. I left with the two. Very happy to be leaving the hospital room.

* * *

We went back to Koenma's office. I blinked and little surprised that it was back to being an office instead of a camp site for us. I looked around to see the two groups standing together, yet separated from one another.

Kurama, Hiei and I walked over to our team. And then we all looked at Koenma's desk. Wondering what this mission would be.

"Alright team. We still do not know who attacked Hiei and Ayane. But we have an idea on some strong demon groups. But they have yet to prove that they're doing anything wrong. So we can't just arrest any of them. But we have one group that we believe might have done this, since they have a history with Ayane." Koenma stated.

I smiled weakly. I was in my Ayane form. I had changed into it before coming into the room. I was hoping it would keep Amaterasu away from me. Although it wasn't working, since she was still giving me lustful looks. But being very good at hiding them from everyone else.

"So, you're all going under cover. The group owns a resort and casino for demons. So you're all going in, as separate groups. So I'll give you your groups and position within the group. Chu and Rinku, you will join up with Botan, and all of you will pose as a rich family. Jin, Kuwabara and Yusuke will be college boys on vacation. Touya and Kurama will be business men, with Hiei as their body guard. Which leaves Amaterasu and Ayane to be small time models looking to hit it big. Anyone have any q-" He started but was cut off, by Botan rushing in.

"Koenma! I can't go on this mission! I have a lot of work to do!" She blurted out, then left before Koenma could get in a word edge wise.

Koenma blinked and got an agitated look. His plans were killed now. He'd have to remake the groups. He sighed and looked at everyone.

"Alright Amaterasu will join Chu and Rinku in their family. Kurama you will join up as Ayane's male model counterpart. And Hiei you will now be a business man with Touya." He remade the groups.

I mentally sighed. I would have cried if I was stuck with Amaterasu. She would have for sure done something to me while under cover. And no one at a resort would have asked any questions. Hiei seemed to be a lot less tense as well.

"Alright join up with your group and then I will send you one group at a time to get suited up and prepped." He stated.

The first group up was the family. The three of them headed off through a door. We wouldn't see them all for a while. And even if we saw them, we were not to interact with them at the resort. Unless we came into a situation where we would meet. After that was the three frat boys. Then the business men. And finally it was time for me and Kurama to go off.

* * *

We got into a room with a bunch of hair, make-up and fashion stylists around the room. They grabbed Kurama and pulled him off. When they grabbed me I snapped away.

"Whoa.. Hold on a second. Just tell me what you need and I'll change myself… I am a shape shifter." I stated.

They sighed. They seemed relieved. It meant they had very little work left to do, which made them feel better. They just explained to me what they wanted. And told me my code name for this mission. It was Sugar. Well I went by Shuga-chan But I had no need to be surprised, it was such a model name.

I listened to what they wanted and gave them a mental flash of all of them. Once I got the go ahead from all of them I nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated. It actually took energy and concentration to first make a form. And once in that form, it was hard to change things about it. But changing from form to form was easy.

After a minute I flashed. I stood there, now in my Sugar form. I had long, "artificially" beach curly, pink hair filled with sparkles. I had deep blue eyes. I had a pretty amount of make-up on. I was wearing diva clothing. I was tall and skinny, and looked like a model.

"I'm Shuga-chan!" I said brightly in a high pitched cute voice.

Everyone blinked and laughed. Basically, I did way too well in making my person. She was perfect for the job. I grinned some. I loved the reactions. Then Kurama walked back in. They hadn't done very much, just changed his clothing to be nice model clothes, and put his hair up. Oh and dyed it black.

When he say me, he froze. He didn't seem to know what to say. He just looked at me. I grinned and turned to him.

"I'm Shuga-chan!" I said brightly.

Kurama blinked and couldn't seem to help but laugh. Once he calmed down, he offered me his arm.

"Very nice." He smiled.

I giggled some and took his arm. And a portal opened. I had been informed that Kurama was now Kioshi. I had also been informed of everyone else's code names as well. Yusuke was Yuichi, Kuwabara was Kenichi, Hiei was Hiroaki, Rinku was Ren, Chu was still Chu since we didn't want him being too drunk to remember a code name, Amaterasu was Asa, Touya was Tomi, and Jin was Jiro.

The code names purposely started with the same letter as their real names. Just in case someone were to slip up and say their real name and not their code name, as long as they weren't in the same group, they could pull off just having forgotten their name. Well all except me, but I had so many names it didn't matter anymore.

With a small briefing of the demons we were to be getting in with, we looked at the portal. We went through together. And we were at the resort. Everyone else was already there starting the mission. Now, we just needed to make sure no one got caught.


	33. Chapter 33

Me and Kurama went up to our room. I looked around curiously. This was a really classy place. And I wasn't concerned about sharing a bed with him. He wouldn't do anything to me.

I wore stylish sun glasses. I smiled and looked at Kurama. I smiled brightly. My pink hair as sparkly as my smile and clothing. He blinked and looked at me curiously.

"Let's go down to the pool!" I said brightly.

In the resort they had a pool, casino, 3 restaurants, 2 bars, 4 work out rooms, 2 arcades, and a couple of other things, not to mention rooms. It had about 5 buildings in total. And outside there was a large pool with Jacuzzis.

Kurama blinked and chuckled a little. "You're much to good at being a ditz."

He said with a smile. He then went over to his luggage though. I smiled brightly and used my powers to change my clothes into a bikini. Kurama blinked and looked over at me. He shook his head with a small smile. I had a belly button piercing, and a tattoo of a pink bubble made heart on my hip. He went and got changed into a bathing suit and came out again.

I smiled some and took his arm and left the room. But once into the hall I ran. Not really paying attention to where I was going. I took the stairs to get downstairs. Kurama just let me run ahead.

Put as I went to go around a corner in the lobby I ran right into someone. We both fell over. I fell on top of the other person.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out, getting up on my hands and knees.

I blinked and looked down at the person. It was a boy, he looked to be a teenager. He looked up at me with that same emotionless face as Hiei. It made me blush because I thought of Hiei. And then something unexpected happened. He flashed me a very charming smile, equal to Kurama's.

"Don't worry love… it's not every day a beautiful girl runs into you… literally." He said in a British accent.

I blinked and gazed at him. He had really dark eyes, and dark blue hair. He was rather pale. I had noticed fangs when he spoke. He must have been like a vampire. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone speaking behind me.

"Shuga-chan.. Get up." Kurama said from behind me.

I blinked. I blushed again and jumped up. I laughed nervously.

"Haha… ummm again I'm sorry." I said in a nervous voice.

The boy got up with a smile. Kurama looked at him curiously. The boy approached me and gently held my chin. I blinked and looked at him. Kurama watched closely, making sure nothing happened.

"You're a model aren't you?" he asked curiously.

I blinked and smiled brightly. I then nodded vigorously. Making him release my chin. I then struck a pose.

"I'm Shuga-chan! And I'm going to be the next famous demon model!" I said brightly and full of dramatic passion.

The boy watched me and chuckled some. He nodded some. Kurama held in a chuckle.

"Well you're definitely pretty enough." He smiled. "How about you come by my room later… my father owns the resort and I'm sure we can find you… and your partner there a manager."

I blinked and got all sparkly eyed. I jumped forward and grabbed his hand with both of mine.

"Really you mean it!? That would be so amazing!" I said brightly.

He chuckled and smiled. "I can't deny someone with such a passion. I'm in the penthouse of this building. Come by whenever you like, Miss. Shuga-chan."

He leaned in and gently kissed my cheek. And then pulled away and walked off. Me and Kurama both watched him. Once he was gone, I sighed some.

"That was almost a disaster. We just got here and I could have gotten us thrown out. Thank goodness he was a prince charming like you, huh Kioshi?" I said with a grin to Kurama.

"Yes, and you got us what we needed." He smiled.

I nodded with a smile. It was helpful that I had the luck of running into the owners son. But I was cautious of it. He was a vampire, and that could mean trouble. They're based off of charm and manipulation. It made Amaterasu flash into my head and gave me the chills.

I looked at Kurama and smiled. "To the pool!"

I cheered and turned and ran off again, this time paying full attention to where I was going. Once I got outside I saw the pool and froze.

"Whoa." I said astounded.

It was huge, and had trees and stuff around. I smiled brightly. I found some chairs and put down my towel and sandals. Kurama walked up. He put his stuff down, but put my hand on my back and whispered gently into my ear.

"5 o'clock." He whispered.

I blinked and looked at him, but then casually looked around, as if looking for something. I scanned over the 5 o'clock position, and saw Jin, and Yusuke. Kuwabara then walked up. I then looked at something else and smiled and nodded.

I looked at Kurama again and he smiled. But before anything else happened, I was suddenly attacked with a hug. I blinked some. It was Amaterasu. But I realized she actually had a reason for this one.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect to see you here!" She said excitedly.

"I know! Long time no see!" I replied in a bubbly tone.

There were these two guard looking guys watching us. They seemed to not be happy with Amaterasu. So I'd protect her for now. She then went down to a low voice.

"They caught me looking at a window on the upper floor of that building, and they almost ripped my head off. I had to come over here." She said in a rushed whisper.

"Well don't stare at anymore windows then." I whispered back.

But then we both went into girly giggles and looked across at the frat boys. Which made the guards become less and less interested in Amaterasu and go off to do something else. Then Chu and Rinku came over with ice cream.

"Better keep an eye on your wife Chu.. She's going to get herself into trouble." I said with a grin.

But they seemed to understand that I wasn't joking. Chu looked at Amaterasu and handed her an ice cream. She smiled and they stood there eating the ice cream.

"I already got invited to the penthouse in my building. It's the son of the resort… and he said he can find us a manager." I said in a squeal of excitement.

Amaterasu went wide-eyed and plastered on a smile. "Wow Shuga-chan! That's amazing!"

Everyone smiled brightly. But we knew we had to divide again, so Rinku was the one to do it.

"Mommy I gotta go potty." He said in his childish voice.

Amaterasu looked at him and nodded. She then looked back at me and Kurama and smiled.

"Mothership calls. See you later." She said with a smile.

"Bye!" I said brightly.

And with that they walked off. Me and Kurama watched them with smiles on our faces. It had been a close call.

I was getting nervous with all the close calls we've already had. It was only a matter of time before someone got caught. Which would throw a wrench into the plans.


	34. Chapter 34

Me and Kurama hung out at the pool for a while. At one point we met up with the frat boys, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Jin. We hung out with them for a while. Sharing fake life stories. Pretending like we didn't know one another. But we decided that it would be better to make friends with one another, so we could be around one another, without giving up our cover.

But after a while they departed to go to the casino. And left me and Kurama alone again. But then I decided I was hungry and headed off to the room. Once we got there, we got changed and then headed out to one of the restaurants.

Since this whole trip was being paid for by Koenma, I decided to live it up. I'd buy anything I wanted to. And eat anything I wanted to. So I was happy.

When we got there we were seated. I noticed that Amaterasu, Chu and Rinku were there. I smiled and waved at them and they waved back.

"That girl scares me." I said to Kurama.

He nodded some. "I know."

He smiled some in a 'don't worry' kind of way. I smiled back. I felt better knowing he'd be with me. We ordered our food and ate. Once we were done, we got up. But as we went to leave, we turned a corner and I walked into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

I blinked and looked at who I ran into. It was an older demon. But he looked somehow familiar. But then the boy from earlier came from behind him. He chuckled some.

"Well I see you haven't changed much in the couple hours I haven't seen you." He said with a grin.

I blinked and blushed. "Yeah I know."

"Daichi… you know this fine young woman?" The older demon said in his own British accented voice.

"Yes… Father… this is Shuga-chan. That girl who ran into me at the lobby." Daichi said with a smile.

The older demon nodded. He smiled at me and Kurama and bowed slightly and then offered us a hand. To whoever would take it.

"I'm Daichi Tsuki Senior." He said introducing himself.

Kurama took his hand and shook it. "Kioshi Yamato."

"And I'm Shuga-chan!" I said brightly, striking a pose.

The older demon looked at me and chuckled. "And very charming I might add."

I smiled brightly at him. Both the Daichi's smiled at me. There was something about them that made me feel uncomfortable. But I realized that I knew Daichi Senior.

Now I really was nervous. He was our guy. He had to be. I remembered what Ayane had done to him. She had killed his brother, and stole a very rare piece of jewelry and sold it on the black market.

But I didn't let my nerves show. I smiled and blinked and acted like I realized something.

"We're supposed to go meet Asa and the family Kioshi!" I blurted out.

Kurama blinked and looked at me. Not because of what I said, but because of the outburst.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." I said with a bright smile to the Daichi's.

They smiled and nodded. "Don't let us hold you up. We'll be sure to see you later."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing! Bye!"

I said and ran off. But stopped suddenly. I looked back at Kurama who stood there.

"Come on Kioshi!" I called out.

He chuckled some. "She's very impulsive and energetic." He told the two, who chuckled and nodded.

Kurama then walked to follow me. I waited for him. When he got to me I linked arms with him for a smile.

"He's the one." I said brightly.

Kurama blinked and looked at me. But he understood instantly what I meant.

"Are you sure? Positive." He asked.

"Yes… Positive." I said emphasizing positive.

We walked down a hall, but when walking by a room we got pulled violently into it. I screeched some.

We were wrenched apart and I became alarmed. I turned into my fire elemental form and set my body on fire. Whoever was holding me yelped and released me. I turned and took him down. But then about 4 other demons came at me. I attacked them and got through them.

I ran to Kurama who had taken out the guys that attacked him. We were both on edge.

"We have to get out of here." I said quickly.

Kurama nodded. "I know."

But then the cavalry ran in. Well not all of them. Jin, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in. But then the door slammed shut. I ran over to the door and tried opening it. When I found it locked, I tried to blast it open. But it didn't even singe.

We all got tense. I turned and looked at them. They all looked back at me. The other's had arrived but were on the other side of the door.

"We're locked inside." I stated.


	35. Chapter 35

I was now in a panic. Me, Kurama, Jin and Yusuke were locked in a room. The door was locked and even trying to blast through it hadn't worked. We were all getting on edge since we had been locked in there for a while. And on the other side was our other teammates.

They were Chu, Amaterasu, Rinku and Touya. Hiei was actually no where to be found. Touya had been with him, when the alarm went out, and then Touya didn't know where he went. So not only were some of them locked in a room, but one of them was missing.

It was really rather hot in the room. Even after I got out of my fire form. And there were no windows and circulation. Jin was floating in the air, Kurama was sitting on the floor. Yusuke was standing leaning against a wall. Kuwabara was pacing. And I stood in front of the door, staring at it.

"Kuwabara sit down and relax. The other's are outside trying to find a way to get us out." Kurama said in a cool tone.

"BUT WE COULD DIE IN HERE!" Kuwabara panicked for a second.

"And if you keep pacing and breathing a lot of air we'll die faster." Kurama stated.

Kuwabara blinked and instantly sat down and held his breath. Everyone kind of rolled their eyes at him. He was not good with stressful situations.

"I'm sorry guys… this is my fault." I mumbled.

They all went into an arouse of "it's not your fault" and "it's alright" but I ignored them. I knew it wasn't alright and it was true. We were all at the resort to look for the ones who attacked me. And they had only attacked me in the first place because I had done something to them. And then I was to fault for everyone getting stuck in this room.

'_Hiei.'_ I said softly in my head.

I had been trying to talk to him for basically as long as we had been trapped in the room. But I never got a response. I asked the outside teammates where he was and they said they didn't know. That he was missing.

My stomach tensed up. I felt sick. I felt a burning in my eyes. The need to cry. I leaned forward against the door some and sank onto my knees and started crying.

They could have attacked Hiei. They could have killed him. Since they knew he was close to me. They would have targeted him the second he walked in. Even if he was in disguise. He could be dead, or being tortured. And it was my fault. And there was no way for me to go save him.

I felt gently hands on my shoulders. I knew it was Kurama. I tried to stop crying and made the noise of it stop at least.

"We should get you away from the door… incase they find a way to get in." he said softly.

I nodded some, and got up. He moved me away from the door. But I didn't really want someone to comfort me. I sat down and he caught the vibe and went back to where he was before, with the rest of the group.

I just fell sideways, laying on the ground. I still had some tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt awful. And the decreasing amount of air in the room, and the temperature was not helping me any.

* * *

We had been in the room, for about 2 and a half hours. The room was hot, and the air thick. It was so hard to breath. Everyone was sitting or laying on the floor. Even Jin was laying on the floor.

The other's on the outside were in a panic. Having no idea how to get us out. Chu had recommended blowing up the building, but they turned that down quickly. They were still brainstorming. But getting increasingly more tense.

I was laying on the floor on my back. Sweating and having a lot of difficulty breathing. I was not feeling well. I felt like just going to sleep. But sleeping might not be the best idea. But, soon enough I wouldn't have a choice.

None of us would. We'd all eventually fall asleep. And then we'd all die in our sleep. The thought made me more sick.

I did in fact fall asleep not long after. Not expecting to wake up again.

* * *

Character switch: Hiei

So I had gone off when the alarm was set off. But I didn't abandon anyone. I went after the owners. I knew they were behind this. But once I found him, fighting him took forever because he kept running away. But now I had taken him out.

I had the key to unlock the door. And now I was heading back to where everyone was. I just hoped everyone was alright.

I ran up to the group outside the door. They all turned to me violently.

"Hiei! Where have you been! They're trapped in there!" Rinku burst out.

I ignored him and went over to the door and pulled out the key.

"You got the key!" Amaterasu blurted.

I ignored her as well. And just unlocked the door. I opened the door and was greeted with a shot of hot air. It made everyone cover their faces and cough. The air was incredibly thick. I looked in and Kurama, Jin and Kuwabara looked over at us.

"Hiei…." Kurama mumbled.

He smiled some and attempted to get up and failed so he stayed sitting. Yusuke was unconscious. The other's ran into the room. My eyes scanned the room. I went wide-eyed when my eyes fell on Maiha.

She laid on the floor motionless. I ran over to her. I brought her up into my arms to check if she was alright. She was breathing and had a pulse. I let out a sigh of relief. That had scared me.

I looked down at her. She didn't look so good, but at least she was alive. I tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Maiha…" I said softly to her.

She didn't reply. But I didn't expect her too. She was out cold. I gently picked her up. I looked over at the other's. Kurama was being supported by Amaterasu. Chu was supporting Kuwabara. Jin had been energized by the fresh air in the room. So he had Yusuke, who was still unconscious.

"We should leave before the other's find out I killed the leader." I stated.

Everyone blinked and tensed up. They didn't want anything like this happening again. It would be bad since they didn't have anyone on the outside to help them.

We left the room, and summoned a portal outside it, since you couldn't inside. I waited for everyone else to go first. Once they were all through the portal I went through with Maiha.

* * *

When we got there, Koenma had teams of medics waiting for us. They took those who needed attention out into the medic wing. But I refused to give up Maiha. I walked, carrying her. I followed them. They brought me to a room. They had me put her down on the bed.

They hooked her up to an iv and said other than that she was fine. They left the room and I looked at her. I sat down next to her bed. I just started watching her.


	36. Chapter 36

Character Position: Maiha

I woke up in a dark room. I didn't know what was going on. I looked at the ceiling. And my eyes scanned the room and fell on amber jewels.

"Hiei?" I choked out.

"Hey." He said simply.

He looked at me. He was right there. He had a couple bandages on him, but other than that he looked fine. I felt tears come to my eyes. And then roll down my cheeks.

"Hiei I thought-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of my crying.

Hiei got up from his seat and crawled onto the bed next to me. He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He said softly.

"N-nothing… I thought th-they got you. I thought we were g-going to die." I got out through tears.

"Shhh… it's alright." he cooed in my ear.

I eventually calmed down. I just laid there in his arms. I felt a lot better now that I knew that he was alright.

"What about the others?" I asked softly.

"They're fine." He reassured me.

I smiled and looked the iv in my hand. I then pulled it out. Hiei blinked. He watched it.

"You shouldn't do that." He said.

"I'll be fine." I stated and then shifted.

I pulled away from him. And then got out of the bed. Hiei sat up watching me. I wanted to get out of this place and go home. Hiei got up.

"Let's go find the others." I said with a smile.

He blinked and nodded some. I went to the door and tried opening it. But blinked when I found it to be locked. I pouted some.

"It's locked…. Why is it locked?" I said looking to Hiei.

Hiei blinked rather curious and went over to the door. He turned the handle and opened it. He looked at me with a funny look.

"It's not locked Maiha." He said looking at me with concern. "Maybe you should lay back down."

"No… it was locked." I protested. "I'm fine."

I left the room. And went into the hall. I looked down each direction and went across the hall and went into the open door. I smiled as I looked at a sleeping Yusuke. I walked over to the bed.

I ruffled his hair. It was soft when it wasn't all gelled up. He hadn't been completely asleep. So he opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey baby girl." He said as a joke.

"Hey Daddy." I joked back.

He laughed some and sat up. He yawned widely. He had been in as bad of condition as I had been. But he seemed to be alright now.

"How are you?" I asked just to know.

"I'm good." He said with a cheesy grin.

I laughed some. "So you wanna ditch this joint?"

"You bet I do." I said with a grin.

He pulled out his IV and got out of bed. Hiei was standing in the doorway. He watched them closely. Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and headed to the door. Hiei seemed to have a slightly agitated look.

Yusuke blinked and took his arm off me. I held in a giggle.

"Right… your girl… no touching." Yusuke said nervously.

Hiei smirked a little and when I left the room he followed me. I went to the next room to find Kurama, awake and reading. I smiled some and stood in the doorway.

"Come on foxy… we're leaving." I said with a grin.

Kurama blinked and looked over. He chuckled some and closed his book. He got up. He had been ready to go a while ago.

"Alright Queen Maiha." He joked.

I grinned. "Ooooo I like that."

"Oh no Kurama… you're making her big head bigger… any more and she'll be too big to fit through doorways." Yusuke joked from the hallway.

I laughed some. "Shut up." I joked.

Kurama smiled and joined us in the hall. I went to the next room and found it empty. But someone was clearly supposed to be in the bed.

"Where's Bear?" I asked looking at the others.

But my question answered itself as Kuwabara came down the hall with an armful of food. We all laughed at him. He blinked and looked at us with his normal dumb expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Somehow… I'm just not surprised." I teased.

Kuwabara held out a donut to me. "Want it?"

I took it. "Yes thanks." And then I took a bite of it. "Alright let's go." I said with a full mouth.

I walked down the hall towards Koenma's office. I grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled it around my shoulder, with my donut less hand. I held the donut near his face.

"Have some it's good." I said with a smile.

Hiei gave it a disdainful look. "I don't eat sweets."

I froze making everyone stop. They blinked. I was wide-eyed and mouth open. Hiei blinked and stared at me. He didn't seem to get it.

"Have you ever even tried a donut before?" I questioned seriously.

"No… I don't eat sweets." He stated.

"Try it." I demanded.

He blinked and got an agitated expression. "No."

"Just try it!" I said again.

Everyone watched curiously. They wanted to know if I could really get Hiei to do it. Hiei pouted and looked at me. I just watched him. He then looked at the donut that was still in his face. He sighed and took a bite. After chewing a couple seconds he blinked. He blushed some and looked away.

"Yay! Victory!" I cheered.

Everyone else laughed. Hiei blushed more and sent them all a glare. I smiled brightly and bit into my donut again. Hiei moved his arm more tightly around my shoulders. We started walking again. I smiled and walked with Hiei. But then he snatched my donut.

"Hey!" I looked at him.

"Mine now." He said simply and bit into it.

I couldn't help but laugh. I hugged him and walked into Koenma's office, but was not greeted with the best sight. Hiei glared darkly, donut in his mouth.


	37. Chapter 37

We saw Amaterasu as we entered Koenma's office. She was without her team. Which made everything more disdainful. Hiei held me protectively. The rest of the group went in though. But Hiei refused to move any closer, or let me go closer either.

"Oh I guess you're all better then? You may all go home. Except Maiha… I need to speak with you." Koenma said to us all.

The other three looked at me. I just nodded to them all. They nodded back and took their respected portals home. But Hiei still held me protectively.

"Alright Maiha… Amaterasu is going to be staying with you for a while-" Koenma said being cut off.

"No… no way in hell." Hiei stated.

He wrapped both arms around me since he had finished the donut. He glared. Koenma blinked and looked at him nervously. Amaterasu glared some. But everyone stopped when I spoke out.

"It'll be fine." I said simply.

Hiei stared at me. He looked stunned. Amaterasu grinned. Koenma looked just plain confused.

'_What do you mean it'll be fine?' _He asked in my head.

'_Keep your friends close and enemies closer right? Besides you'll be there right? So I'll be safe." _I replied with a smile.

Hiei looked at me. _'Right.'_

"Fine." He said resentfully.

Koenma nodded some. "Good. Well here's your portal."

A portal appeared. I smiled and walked over to it with Hiei's arm around my shoulders. Amaterasu just followed us.

* * *

We arrived back at the manor and I got inside. I was greeted by Uma. I smiled some.

"Hiei show Amaterasu around please. I need to talk to Uma about the food situation." I smiled and went off to the kitchen with Uma.

Uma looked at me and then questioned. "Who was that girl?"

"That was our new tenant Miss. Amaterasu." I stated simply.

Uma's ears perked some. She grinned catching my drift very quickly. She picked up on the word tenant very quickly. I had used the word guest with Hiei, but now I used tenant for Amaterasu.

"Just make sure you make enough food for everyone while cooking." I said with a small grin and turned and walked off.

I went upstairs and found Hiei and Amaterasu. I went over to them and smile.

"Did Hiei show you your room?" I asked curiously.

Amaterasu nodded with a smile. "You have a beautiful house."

She said and then hugged me. Hiei practically jumped on her but restrained himself to just glaring daggers into her back. He knew something was up, so he'd play along for now.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay!" She squealed.

"No problem." I replied with a smile.

She released me and linked her arm with mine. And started walking towards the stairs. I just went with her, and Hiei followed being pissed.

I had noticed that Amaterasu seemed to be trying to push Hiei. She knew that her touching me in any way was pissing him off to no end. She seemed to be trying to push his buttons. But that was alright, because soon she'd be the one who was pissed.

We got downstairs, and sat in the living room. Amaterasu knew how to talk and talk. Hiei sat there listening for who knows how long we sat there, and he seemed ready to blow up. I tried to look interested but was bored out of my mind. But then our savior came in.

* * *

"Dinner is served." Uma said from the kitchen doorway.

I jumped up with a smile. "Good I'm starving."

I wasn't really, but anything to get her to stop talking was good with me. Hiei got up as well and before Amaterasu could do anything, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and walked off to get food with me. Amaterasu glared but got up and followed.

We all sat down to eat the nice meal Uma made for us. She was actually an excellent cook. Which was one of the reasons for keeping her around. But she was not present for dinner. She was somewhere else. Which made me grin on the inside.

I finished first and got up. "I'll be back shortly." I said with a smile.

Hiei gave me a 'you're leaving me alone with her?' kind of look. But I ignored it and left the room. I then went upstairs to find Uma. I found her coming out of Amaterasu's room.

"Uma what are you doing?" I didn't sound mad, and didn't look it since I had a grin.

"Nothing." She replied with a bigger grin.

I went to say something else but heard a loud crash from downstairs. I cursed loudly in my head and ran off down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen. But froze up at what I saw.

Amaterasu was on the floor, with Hiei on top of her. And Hiei was… kissing her? I felt my stomach knot up. Amaterasu broke the 'forced' kiss upon her.

"Maiha! I swear this wasn't me!" She blurted out in defense.

Hiei looked stunned and confused. And then jumped up. He went wide-eyed and looked at me. He shook his head quickly. I looked at him, and looked at Amaterasu. Tears came to my eyes, and I felt a rage boiling through me.

I turned into my fire form. I stared at the ground for a minute. Hiei looked devastated.

"I swear I didn't do it… please Ma-" But he was cut off by me.

By me attacking Amaterasu. They both seemed absolutely shocked at what I did. But I was ready to kill that girl, and Hiei reacted quickly by pulling me off her, before I could do any lasting damage.

"What'd you do to him!?" I yelled at her.

"I-I didn't do anything! I was the victim!" She said defensively.

Before I could do anything Hiei was carrying me out of the room. I was fuming. He didn't stop until he got upstairs to our room. He brought me inside and closed the door. And then put me down.

"Maiha calm down." He said softly.

I tensed, but soon relaxed. I melted back to my Maiha form. But I was still mad. And then tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hiei." I said with pain in my voice.

He frowned and moved and hugged me. I hugged him back. He seemed glad to know that I didn't think it was him. But I knew he hated the girl. And loved me, so I knew he wouldn't do that on his own. After a little while he pulled away.

"I'll be back soon alright? Just go sleep." He said softly.

I nodded some. "Alright."

He kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room. I sighed and went over to my bed. I crashed down horizontally on it. I laid there for a while. But before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

But I woke up to a familiar voice. But it wasn't a voice I wanted to hear. It gave me a chill up my spine. I was frozen on my bed with my eyes closed. I was hoping I'd wake up in a second and it'd just be a dream. But I didn't wake up.

"Maiha." The male voice spoke with a dark desire.

I felt frozen on the inside. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even think straight. But after a couple seconds everything flushed back into my head causing me to feel very sick and scared.

'_HIEI!'_ I screamed in my head.


	38. Chapter 38

I was frozen in my bed, wanting to move, but I couldn't. I felt the person walk over. I just closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen. I knew this was because of Amaterasu. I know she had planned this. Now I really did want to kill her.

My past always came back to haunt me. They always seemed to find me again. I wished they didn't. But my dark past always came back.

I was slowly lifted from the bed. It was a feeling I knew too well. Large masculine arms wrapped around me. I was then carried out of the room. I kept still and relaxed and kept my eyes closed.

"Hurry up Tomo. It's not going to be long before the fire demon gets out and here." I heard Amaterasu speak.

"Alright, alright Rikka we're going." Tomo replied.

I felt myself being carried out of the house. But I realized something. What had they done with Uma? They had to have done something. I was worried now.

I heard a portal open, and we went through it. I don't know where we came out to, but it was quiet. We started walking again. I was trying to come up with a plan. And calling out to Hiei in my mind as often as I could manage.

"So this is your daughter Tomo?" Rikka asked.

"Yes this is her… beautiful isn't she?" He said.

I could hear his smirk, it gave me a chill. I needed to get out of here. Before I was reunited with more of my past.

* * *

Character change to: Hiei

I had been attacked. By someone, well multiple people. But not just anyone, I was attacked by my team. I was now locked up in a steel room, with no way out. I had no idea what happened. Why they attacked me and why I was there.

But I was in alarm. I kept being called by Maiha. It was putting me into a panic. She was in trouble and I couldn't help. I growled.

Then my team, and Koenma came in. I looked to them instantly.

"What's this about?! We don't have time for t-" I yelled, but was cut off.

"You hurt Maiha." Yusuke said darkly.

I blinked now I was confused. I went to talk but was cut off again.

"You kissed Amaterasu." Kuwabara said with a glare.

I couldn't believe it. That's what this was all about? But how had they found out? And I went over it with Maiha. Actually Maiha had never been mad at me, but Amaterasu. And they were all mad at me? But then I was crushed.

"Why'd you do it Hiei?" Kurama said almost hurt.

I blinked. Kurama was my best friend… and even he believed it? I felt sick. And then mad. They weren't my friends. If they were… they would know that this isn't right. I was so angry I shut off my communication with Maiha.

"You're all pathetic… Amaterasu probably told you all of this… and you all believed her. So much for being teammates." I said coldly.

But then they all blinked. And seemed to snap out of some kind of spell. I looked at them and realized that she had done this. All of it. Just like she took control of me for that brief amount of time to kiss her.

They all went wide-eyed. Koenma quickly opened the cell. Kurama ran in and unchained me.

"Where's Maiha Hiei?" He said rather seriously.

I blinked and became very alarmed. I opened my communication lines again. I didn't hear her. I was very alarmed. I couldn't output any messages from the cell.

"I don't know… she was calling for me for a while now." I said as he finished unchaining me.

I got up and they all looked alarmed. We all went running, I stayed with them, and Koenma opened a portal to Maiha's house and the team went through it.

* * *

When we arrived the team was just continuously apologizing to me, but I didn't pay much attention. I just ran inside and looked for Maiha. I didn't find her in her room. I looked every where else, and found Uma tied up and locked in a closet.

I quickly untied her. "Uma where's Maiha?!" I sounded alarmed.

"Amaterasu attacked me. There was someone with her. His name was Tomo… he's Master's father." Uma stated.

I went slightly wide-eyed. I stared at her. I was frozen up. This was not good. We really needed to find her now. I stood up and looked at the other's.

"She's in trouble." I stated darkly.

"Why what's her dad going to do to her?" Yusuke asked.

"Many things… but he's going to sacrifice her." Hiei said darkly.

"S-sacrifice? For what?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"To get power." Hiei stated.

I desperately tried to get a message out to Maiha. And finally I got a reply, after a few minutes.

'_Hiei?'_ I heard her weak scared voice on the other side.

I froze up. I hated how she sounded. I didn't reply instantly.

'_Maiha… are you alright? Do you know where you are?' _I replied, trying to sound calm.

'_I don't know Hiei… he brought me somewhere… in the demon world… I'm in darkness.' _She sounded like she was crying.

My stomach went into knots. She was scared. I could feel it and hear it. It ate away at me. I looked at the other's and started walking around. I tried to find a recent portal out of the house. But didn't find one. I went outside, and finally found it.

"Come on guys… we're going to find her." I said darkly.

'_Maiha, we're coming to get you alright? Don't worry I won't let him hurt you' _I told Maiha telepathically.

'_Please Hiei… I don't want to die.'_ Was the last I got before the connection blanked out.


	39. Chapter 39

Character position: Maiha

I sat, tied up, alone in a pitch black room. I couldn't see, and something was preventing me from using my powers and now speaking with Hiei. Tears were on my cheeks, although I wasn't crying any more. I sat there. I didn't know what to do with myself.

I didn't think I'd get out of this one. I didn't think my team would find me in time. It felt like every moment lasted years. It made me tired and my body hurt. Just thinking about how I might not get out of this alive.

My father had tried this once before when I was really little. He attacked me, and told me what he was going to do. But before he could, I used my powers to escape. He hadn't expected me to be able to use my powers when I was that young, but I did.

I sat there, starting to shiver. It was cold, and I couldn't change forms to warm myself up. So I sat on a cold cement floor. I then laid over on the floor. I felt defeated. I didn't think I would get out. I had given up all hope.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was crying once again. I was scared and sad.

"Hiei." I mumbled out in sorrow.

I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I realized that I really did love him, and he was my soul mate. And now, I'd be gone. I laid there and started crying harder.

"Mommy…" I grumbled out through tears.

My mother had died long ago. Before my dad tried sacrificing me the first time. I was convinced now that he had killed her, knowing she would have gotten in his way. She would have protected me.

* * *

The door to the room opened, letting in dim light. I instantly stopped crying. I didn't move. I looked and saw Amaterasu, or Rikka rather. She closed the door, but had a lantern. I just laid there, looking like a beaten puppy.

She put down the lantern and got onto her knees in front of me. I didn't look at her and I didn't move. Even when she reached out and touched my cheek I didn't react. She looked at me, and pushed me onto my back, seeing if I'd do anything.

I didn't, I just laid on my back. I didn't look at her. She pulled me up into sitting position. I just sat there. I didn't fight her. I didn't do anything actually. I was just a puppet. No use trying to fight anymore. So I'd let her do whatever she wanted with me.

She ran her fingers over the rope on my wrists. Only my wrists were tied with the rope. Other than that I was free to move. But I hadn't bothered trying to do anything though. I couldn't get out of here.

She gazed at me. I looked at her with blank eyes. She gently put her hand on the side of my face. I didn't change at all.

"What happened to that fire in your soul?" She said softly.

"Extinguished with the realization of death in a near coming time." I said.

She gazed at me. She then put her other hand on the other side of my face, and pulled me to her. She kissed me deeply. I submitted to her almost instantly. Why fight it? It's not like there was much I could do to stop her.

She gently pushed me back so I was laying on the floor. She didn't break the kiss, her tongue entering and exploring my mouth. I laid there, not moving. I was an empty shell. She put her hand up my shirt and gently ran her hand on my stomach and on my sides.

But when I didn't react, she stopped. She took her hand away. She broke the kiss. She didn't move far, just hovering over me on her hands and knees. Looking down at me, as I looked back at her with no emotion.

She looked almost horrified. She got up and stared at me as I laid there. She didn't seem to understand. She looked at me.

"You've… gone cold…" She said.

She quickly picked up her lantern and went to the door. And then she left. I didn't move at all. I just laid there. But then rolled onto my side again. Looking at the wall, and I started crying again. I wanted Hiei. I wanted to see him again. I wanted him to hold me and tell me it'll be ok. But I didn't think that would happen.

* * *

I laid there for a while, alone in the cold dark. I tried calling out to Hiei constantly, but never got any response. I was shivering, and cold inside as well. I didn't move from the position I has moved into when Rikka left.

I heard the door open. I didn't move. It didn't close again. I could tell from the footsteps that it was my father. I didn't both moving at all. He came over and stood over me. He gazed down at me.

"You look so sad my dear." He said softly.

I cringed on the inside. My stomach knotted. It made me sick. He sounded so nice, so loving. But he wasn't. He didn't love me. If he did he wouldn't kill me to help himself.

I was lifted off the ground, and he carried me out of the room. It was dimly lit outside in the hallway. But at least I could see. See my last sights. The thought made me sick. I just laid limp, not bothering to even hold up my head.

My father walked me into a large room. It was a sanctuary, a sacrifice room. Millions of years of history and magic resided within this place. It felt eerie, and cold. And silent, like it blocked out all noise. Like every ghost of every demon sacrificed there was in the room around us. And I was about to join them. To spend maybe forever in this place.

He laid me down on a stone table. But before I knew what was happening, tears rolled down my cheeks again, and I looked at my father.

"Daddy… please? I don't want to die." I begged through my tears.

He blinked and looked at me. Rikka looked over as well. They were both in what looked like ancient designed tribal wear. He swept his hand in the air over my body and I was in a tribal wrap Greek like dress.

"Sweetheart… this is an honor. You'll be giving to the gods and forever be with them. You'll be giving to the one who gave you life. You'll be remembered forever in this room." He said in such a convincing way as for me to almost believe him.

"Please… Daddy… please" I begged more.

He ignored me and walked off. He seemed to be organizing things. He came over with sparkly dust and threw it in the air over me so it fell down on me. He poured a shiny red liquid in the small crevasse on the table that went around it's edge. He then put some crystals around the table. Exactly 9, on points of some type of design on the floor under the table. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks. I looked at the opening in the ceiling. It wasn't that big, just a hole that could fit in moonlight from outside. The moon was almost completely seen through the hole.

I laid there, knowing that once the moon was full in that hole, I was done. So I finally did something to help myself. Well maybe not. It was an outburst of fear and desperation.

"HIEI!" I screamed out.

I continued just screaming Hiei's name, in my mind and out loud. My father yelled at me multiple times to shut up. But I didn't. I wanted to be saved. I didn't want to die. So I called for the only person I could think of.

But then my father came over to me and I stopped when I felt a pinch in my arm. He was injecting me with something. He had prior chained my wrists, ankles, and neck to the table.

"Wh-what're you do-" I started but was cut off.

I was cut off my a jolt of pain through my body and a loud yell of pain erupting from my throat. I yelled out in pain from then on, instead of screaming for Hiei, but it was just as loud. My body was burning, being stabbed, vibrating and getting cold all at once. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my whole life.

The moon was seconds away from being fully in the hole. My father walked over and grabbed a crown and a dagger. Both with similar jewel designs and carvings in them. He put the crown on and walked over with the dagger. He stood next to the table I was on, as I continued to scream in pain.

He recited some kind of ancient incantation. And as he did he looked up at the moon coming completely into the visible hole, and it's light shining on my body. He then lifted his hands, they both held the hilt of the dagger. He positioned it above my chest, ready to strike.

* * *

Hotaru: Ok… you're probably all going to kill me for this… but this is the end of Colorful Sound. But no need to worry! I will be having a sequel to this! I will make one more update to this after this chapter, just to tell you about the sequel. Btw if you have any ideas at all about the sequel, anything you want to see happen… just send me a message of some kind, and I will see what I can do. Alright Well Byes


	40. Chapter 40

Info~

Title: A New Dawn On The Waves

Setting: Demon world

Character Position: Now that's a mystery

Time: 6 months after the end of Colorful Sound

When this Sequel will begin getting posted: Tonight


End file.
